


A sunny place for shady people

by Tamburlaine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Dreamies being grown up and wild, Explicit Sexual Content, Jaemin is a rock star, Jeno is royalty, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining, Polyamory, Renjun is a writer, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 02:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 38,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamburlaine/pseuds/Tamburlaine
Summary: The French Riviera in the 1980s is the playground of the rich and famous, with few paparazzi and fewer unbribable cops. Jaemin, the lead singer of a rock band, moved in a few years ago to look for inspiration for his next album. The money ran out, and instead of inspiration, he found parties, a side hustle in selling drugs, and a controversial writer that became both his friend and lover.After dropping a bag of cocaine in the canals, Jaemin has to get his hands on enough money to pay his supplier before he gets killed. Luckily, there’s a new arrival in town, both rich and kind enough that if Jaemin bats his eyes and flirts just right he might get the money. As long as nobody gets shot, nobody gets arrested, and he doesn’t fall in love with Lee Jeno, everything should be fine.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the stories of the Rolling Stones living in the French Riviera while they were avoiding paying taxes in Britain, and then the Boom music video dropped, and this happened. The title is a quote by Somerset Maugham about the Riviera.
> 
> All the characters are in their twenties. There will be drugs and alcohol, and explicit sex, and probably some violence too. But also pining, and misunderstandings, and that fluff we all live for.

Jaemin was just about to snort his first line of cocaine when there was a harsh knock on the door. His clients, an Indian model and her sometime-best friend, sometime-worst enemy and an heir to an oil company, were still wiping the white dust off their noses. Usually, Jaemin wouldn't be doing drugs with his clients, less chance of them recognizing him that way, but this one time he had decided to make an exception, thinking he deserved it after the day he had had and maybe he could even convince one or both of them to move the party into a bed.

Instead, he had to leap over the loveseat as the police kicked the door open.

The model stood up, voice demanding, and Jaemin crouched behind the loveseat, heart pounding. The police were yelling orders, the model was arguing back, but the words were drowned out by the ecstatic guitar solo ripping through the speakers. The voices rose in volume. Jaemin stared at the open balcony door. A shot was fired. Jaemin ran towards the door and threw himself over the banister.

The water of the canal was cold, especially compared to the sweltering heat of the day that had barely eased after sunset. Jaemin kicked until his head broke the surface, but promptly dove again when he heard gunfire.

He swam, eyes squeezed shut, lungs burning, and ears pounding with the sound of waves and his own erratic heartbeats.

“You aren’t supposed to be wearing clothes when you go swimming”, Renjun observed after opening his door. Jaemin glared at his friend, standing in a puddle of his own making in the shabby hallway. Renjun, completely unperturbed by this, rolled his half-empty bottle of cognac in his hand, leisurely leaning against the door frame.

“I’ll remember that next time”, Jaemin muttered. “Now let me in.”

“Just don’t drip on the cat. It doesn’t like water.” Renjun returned to his desk, and Jaemin pulled the door shut behind him.

Renjun’s apartment looked like it had been built specifically with a starving writer in mind. Located in the attic of a building that had been glorious a century ago, the ceiling was high above the door and tilted down so sharply Jaemin had to crouch if he wanted to approach Renjun’s bed. The balcony doors were open, letting in the salty breeze and the sounds of the bars on the street below.

The cat, a shabby street creature that had followed Renjun home one day, was lounging on Renjun’s bed. Renjun’s desk was pushed against the wall, his typewriter fed with paper half-covered in black letters. There were books in piles on the floor, but no kitchen, and barely any clothes in the drawer.

“There’s a towel in the bathroom if you want to dry up.”

“You don’t have a bathroom”, Jaemin argued out of habit and headed towards the only door in the room. “It’s a water closet.” He ripped the door open and reached blindly for the towel. It hung next to the mirror, above the toilet, across from the showerhead. There was no shower curtain.

“If you were going to complain about my apartment, you could have gone to Donghyuck’s or Chenle’s. Or anyone of the hundreds of rich people you know.”

Jaemin dried his hair angrily. He could have, except he didn’t trust any of them to keep a secret about anything. And he didn’t know what the cops were after, who they were after, and he didn’t need any of the drama that he had barely managed to escape.

Also, Renjun was the smartest person he knew. And he needed smarts.

“What are you doing?”

Renjun poured a glass of cognac for Jaemin. “Finishing up chapter four. I’ve just laid out the oppressive police state that troubles the protagonist. Something a private detective I met tonight down at  _ Boot _ ’s said really inspired me to-”,

“Great. Sounds great. So I’ve got a small problem I could use some help with.”

Jaemin could practically hear Renjun’s eye roll but ignored it in favor of making space for himself on the table next to Renjun’s typewriter. Renjun watched him drink his first sip of the cognac.

“Why do you look like you swam in the canal?”

Jaemin dried his hair with the towel until water wasn’t dripping down his neck longer, then began unbuttoning his shirt. “Because I did.” Jaemin’s heart was still running high with adrenaline. It was warm in Renjun’s apartment, but his skin prickled nonetheless.

“Trouble?”

“I hope not.” Jaemin kicked his shoes off and threw his soaking socks towards the balcony. “Cops showed up at a party. Don’t know what happened, I ran out, but… Fuck, I’m still shaking.”

Renjun took a deep pull of the cognac and put the bottle down. “Want me to help you calm down?” Jaemin unbuttoned his pants, eyes fixed on Renjun’s tongue licking the cognac off his lips.

“Sure.” Jaemin pushed his pants and boxers down to the floor. Renjun was smooth despite his inebriation as he got down on his knees and grabbed a hold of Jaemin’s hips. When his mouth closed around Jaemin’s dick, Jaemin breathed out and closed his eyes. Renjun’s mouth was wet and warm and skilled, and Jaemin’s body relaxed. His thoughts calmed down with each swipe of Renjun’s tongue, and when he came, it wasn’t with a shout but with a low groan.

Renjun swallowed and got back in his chair, reached for the bottle again to wash away the taste.

“Thanks”, Jaemin sighed with his first smile and stepped out of his wet pants. “I’ll borrow something of yours.”

There was a satin robe with dragon embroidery, a memento from Renjun’s home country, lying by the pillow, and Jaemin put it on and tied the belt around his waist to give himself a modicum of modesty.

Renjun had turned back to his typewriter, unbothered by Jaemin taking a seat on the balcony and lighting a cigarette. The street below was a party, patrons of the bars spilling out to form one boisterous crowd.

Jaemin breathed out the smoke and glanced at Renjun, whose fingers were swiftly pressing down on the letter keys as he got back to writing.

“Do you want me to return the favor?”

“Maybe later.” Jaemin tipped his head against the door frame and observed the street below. Renjun’s balcony wasn’t big enough for furniture, so he sat on the floor, one foot on the outside, one on the inside.

Music was spilling out from the bar right below them, a bass drum and a guitar and a saxophone. In another bar, the patrons had begun singing. For once, Jaemin was content sitting above it all rather than standing in the middle of it.

“What was it you needed my help with? Other than hiding you from the police.”

“I was in the middle of a deal when they showed up.” Jaemin filled his lungs with cigarette smoke. “And I’d just picked up coke from my supplier. All of it is now at the bottom of the canals though. Every last gram.”

Renjun stopped typing and turned his head to look at Jaemin. “How much?”

“Fifteen.”

“Fifteen grams?”

“No.” Jaemin stared at his finished cigarette and flicked it between the bars. He lit another before clarifying, “Coke worth fifteen thousand.”

Renjun joined Jaemin, bottle in hand, and slid down the frame to sit facing Jaemin. “You are an idiot. Why would you carry that much on you?”

“I told you”, Jaemin took the bottle from him, “I had just gotten it. I thought I’d just do a quick sell before going back home.” The cognac burned pleasantly in his throat. Renjun shook his head and pried the cigarette from Jaemin’s fingers. “So that’s why I need your help. I need to find that money somewhere before Sanchez learns I lost the merch.”

Renjun hummed along to the saxophone. “Shouldn’t be too hard. This place is full of people so rich they wouldn’t notice such small change missing.”

“I can’t steal it. If I get caught my career is done.”

Donghyuck would have been mean and said something like “what career?”, but Renjun was kind and didn’t point out that it had been two years since Jaemin’s band last released an album, and that if he released another he wouldn’t have to sell drugs to get by, and maybe he shouldn’t have spent all the money on flashy cars and parties anyway.

“Then you need to find someone that will give the money to you.”

“Easier said than done”, Jaemin replied with a sigh. “I don’t want to owe anyone anything.” Renjun glanced at him but didn’t speak. “I need to find someone gullible with enough money that they’ll give it to me if I act nice enough.”

“You don’t want to steal or borrow the money but you are willing to trick someone for it.”

“Is that bad?”

“Probably.” Renjun smiled and pressed his toes against Jaemin’s bare ones. “But it’s great material for my book.”

“Too bad you are giving me no inspiration for new songs. We could be each other’s muses.”

“I’d rather create than be the object of creation.”

Jaemin huffed a laugh and kicked Renjun’s foot. “Pretentious.”

Renjun put out the cigarette in the only flower pot on the balcony. The flower had wilted long ago. “I might actually know of someone for you.”

“A muse?”

“A victim.”

Jaemin leaned forward. There was a tight feeling in his chest, but a swig of the cognac took care of it. “Who?”

“I visited Chenle earlier today, and he told me there’s a new face in town. Royalty, Chenle said, here for the summer to lay low while a scandal blows over in his home country. He should be rich enough.”

Jaemin frowned. “I’ll never get close to him if he is royalty. Sounds impossible.”

“Not necessarily.” Renjun tipped the bottle back for the last swig of the cognac. “That scandal he’s hiding from… Let’s just say, you are very pretty. That should work in your favor.” Before Jaemin could tease him about the compliment, Renjun continued, “And Chenle swears he is the nicest person on the planet.”

“I guess I could give it a shot. Since I’m pretty and all.”

Renjun ignored him. “Stop by Chenle’s someday. But don’t tell him about your plan to break the poor boy’s heart.”

“Of course not. Besides, I’ll just befriend him. I’m not breaking any hearts.”

“Hard to say if that’s any better.”

Jaemin craned his neck to glance down at the street below. The parties were still in full swing. His own clothes were still wet, still lying where he had dropped them, but he could borrow something of Renjun’s and go down for another drink.

“I don’t need your judging”, he said and stood up. “Give me a shirt and pants and I’ll leave.”

“I’ll come with you.”

“What about your writing?”

“I’m too sober to write.” Renjun stepped over the empty cognac bottle. “Or something.”

Jaemin had donned a striped shirt and shorts when Renjun asked, “Do you want his name?”

Jaemin studied himself in the mirror and pulled a comb through his hair. It was barely damp anymore. “I’ll forget it, but sure.”

“Lee Jeno.”

“Okay. I’ll ask again tomorrow.” Satisfied with the way a few strands escaped the back comb to fall across his forehead, Jaemin turned to Renjun with a wide grin. “Let’s go. I could use something with tequila.”


	2. Chapter 2

A hangover was quietly but steadily beating at Jaemin’s forehead from the inside, yet somehow it was not as irritating as the banging on Jaemin’s door. Jaemin put down the cheese knife, shoved in a piece of manchego in his mouth, and strolled to open it.

“I am grateful you had nothing to do with this”, Mark said in lieu of greeting and pushed a newspaper into Jaemin’s chest on his way past him. “The new police chief is really trying to follow through on his promises to clean up this town.”

Jaemin scanned the page Mark had been reading, then dropped the newspaper on a chair and put on a charming smile to hide the truth. Mark didn’t need to know it was pure luck that Jaemin’s name wasn’t in the article about last night’s drug bust.

“What brings you here?”

Mark sat down at Jaemin’s breakfast table and reached for a piece of the watermelon. Having been Jaemin’s manager for years, they had somewhere along the way smashed through every professional boundary that might have been there at the start when Jaemin’s band signed with Mark’s father’s label.

“I thought I might ask if you want me to book you a time at a studio anytime soon”, Mark said between bites. “And after you tell me no, I wanted to let you know Chenle’s hosting a party tonight. We should go.”

Jaemin smirked. “So that you can see Donghyuck?” He sat down and sipped on a glass of red wine. It helped with the hangover and covered the taste of ashes in his mouth better than brushing his teeth had.

“And everyone else”, Mark answered, eyes on the small window rather than Jaemin. “So, are you going to come?”

“Of course. It’s not a party if I’m not there. What’s the occasion?”

“Does there need to be one?”

“I guess not.” Chenle’s family was filthy rich, and as long as Chenle stayed in China every winter, they were happy to give him unlimited funds and a villa in the Riviera during the summer. “Do you think I could get an advance on our next album?”

“You mean  _ another _ advance?”

Jaemin grimaced. He had spent the original money, supposed to be used for studio time and a music video and collaborations, on anything but that over a year ago. “Yeah?”

Mark shook his head. “I would if I could. Record me one song and I might be able to convince my father. Didn’t you say you’ve been working on something?”

Whenever asked, Jaemin’s reply was that he was working on something. In truth, he had barely touched his guitar in weeks. Whenever he tried, he could only play the same three chords in the same rhythm, eventually got frustrated and went to Renjun’s for a drink and sex.

“I’ll get you something soon”, Jaemin promised again.

“Alright.” Mark stood up and plucked the last piece of the watermelon with him. “I’ll pick you up around six. I’ve got a few things to take care of first.”

“Have fun”, Jaemin muttered and stared at his wine glass until the door closed behind Mark.

When Jaemin first arrived, he had lived in a penthouse in an old stone building right by the ocean. If he had walked out on his balcony and looked down, the waves were right below, beating against the building’s walls.

Nine months later, he had had to move to a smaller place, unable to cover the rent anymore. Then, a year later, an even smaller place. If Jaemin had sold his last car, he could have afforded to buy it, but he was too used to luxury and determined that this was only temporary. The single-bedroom flat was higher up on the hillside. There was a market square right below and a church across from it. The bells had used to wake Jaemin up in the mornings, but now he had gotten used to them.

Mark, dressed in neat slacks and with designer sunglasses, didn’t fit into Jaemin’s apartment, out of place among the second-hand vinyls and the piles of clothes and the cardboard box by the door full of empty wine bottles.

Jaemin emptied his glass and got up. His guitar case was underneath his bed, and there was a light layer of dust on it when Jaemin pulled it out. The bed creaked when Jaemin sat down on it and settled the guitar in his lap.

“Give me something”, Jaemin mumbled to it. He tuned it quickly, but when that was done and he should have played his hand stilled. “Anything.” The melody was one of his old songs, not the one they had filmed a music video for, but a gentler song about dreams and resolve. He hummed the lyrics and felt his heart clench with the desire to be back on stage performing.

But for that to happen, he needed something new.

With a sigh, Jaemin put the guitar back underneath the bed and poured himself another glass of wine. He had to take a shower and find something to do while he waited for the evening to come.

While the water beat down on his neck, Jaemin wondered if the royal Renjun had mentioned would be at Chenle’s party. Most likely. Jaemin should stop by Renjun’s to ask him and to invite him too, then visit a barbershop and get his hair cut. If he was going to get his money and stay alive, he needed to look his best.

With his hair closer to what it would be at the beginning of a tour rather than the end of one, and dressed in a black shirt with the top buttons strategically unbuttoned, Jaemin was waiting on the steps up to his building when Mark pulled up. Mark drove a white BMW convertible, new and impeccably clean. Jaemin preferred his own car, but it was always a hassle to get it home from a party.

“Let’s go”, Jaemin greeted as he jumped into the passenger seat.

Mark pressed down on the gas and drove slowly through the tight, winding streets. “Did you get anything productive done today?”

“We are going to a party, let’s not talk business.”

Mark glanced at Jaemin, but his expression was hard to read hidden as it was covered by his sunglasses. Jaemin could imagine it, though, and turned the radio louder.

The sun was creeping towards the horizon when they pulled up in front of Chenle’s villa. All the lights seemed to be on, and the wide double doors were open. A valet jumped into the driver’s seat when Mark got out of the car, and a waiter greeted them by the door with a tray of champagne and instructions to walk through the atrium and the sitting room to reach the garden.

Jaemin stopped by the door, eyes scanning the people spread out over the terrace. There were lights hanging above their heads, at the moment useless with the sun still shining. Behind the terrace was the garden, full of colorful exotic flowers, and beyond it the sea. A band was playing jazz in one corner, in another, bartenders were busy preparing drinks.

Putting on his most charming smile, Jaemin followed Mark into the crowd.

They found Chenle by the balustrade, talking with his friends rather than entertaining the guests he had invited. Jisung, a young race car driver, was by his side, holding a whole champagne bottle. He drove for the racing team Chenle’s father owned, and the two were best friends, never seen without the other. Renjun was there too, sipping on his tumbler when Jaemin and Mark approached, and next to him, Donghyuck, an actor who was a veteran of the Cannes film festival and often stayed on the French coast afterward to enjoy a few months away from the paparazzi.

Mark and Jaemin greeted Chenle first, who laughed loudly and waved down a waiter for more drinks. Jisung almost spilled champagne down Jaemin’s back, and Donghyuck planted a loud kiss straight on his cheek.

Jaemin emptied his champagne flute to make way for the drink Chenle pushed into his hands and sidled up next to Renjun. “How’s the party?”

“Like any other”, Renjun replied. “You cut your hair.”

“It looks great, doesn’t it? I need to impress.” Jaemin ignored Renjun’s snort. “Though I’m sure my face is enough to impress any old man, royalty or not.”

“Old?”

“The distant uncle of the king or whoever you’ll have me seduce.”

“I’m not  _ having _ you seduce anyone.”

Jaemin waved a hand in Renjun’s direction. “Whatever. Royalty aren’t like they are in the fairytales, handsome and young and chivalrous. I’ll just let the old man grope me a little and then ask for the money.”

“Sometimes”, Renjun said dryly, “I wonder how I ever stand you.”

“You love me”, Jaemin replied, more focused on studying the people around them than on the conversation. Renjun snorted again and emptied his tumbler.

“Well, I saw him earlier.”

“You did?” Jaemin’s attention was back on Renjun again. “Well? He’s not disgusting is he?”

“I think you’ll survive.”

Donghyuck interrupted them before they could speak further, throwing his arms around their shoulders. “What are you two gossiping about?” He was smiling in that way that had made millions of people fall in love with him through the silver screen, and a few pearls of sweat glistened on his forehead. Jaemin mourned his plans for the night, mostly the fact that they included an old man rather than the beautiful actor in his bed.

“We were talking about the guest of honor”, Renjun replied, impervious to Donghyuck’s charms.

“Lee Jeno, the prince himself. How very exciting”, Donghyuck chuckled and released them from his hold to swipe a glass from a passing waiter. “A little new blood.”

“Is he actually a prince?” Jaemin asked.

“Technically, yes. His father is the younger brother of the king”, Donghyuck said. If there was anyone who enjoyed gossiping, it was Donghyuck, and he was the first person to know about anything that happened on the coast. “He’s the third in line for the throne after his cousins and the number one bachelor in his home country. Probably in the world too”, Donghyuck added after a brief pause.

Jaemin rolled his eyes. “That’s what a title will do for you.”

“That title definitely helps. And that face, that smile, that body.” Donghyuck nearly licked his lips. “And I heard he’s really nice too. I only got to say hi to him briefly before the hyenas jumped on him, but I swear, if I wasn’t so hopelessly head-over-heels in love with our lovely Mark, I would seduce him at once.”

Mark, who had by all appearances been listening to Chenle, blushed. Jaemin exchanged an amused glance with Renjun. Donghyuck had been vocal about his affections for years, ever since they first met, and Jaemin, who had thought that Mark was as straight as they come, had expected his manager to stay away. Instead, Mark had begun spending his increasingly free afternoons at Donghyuck’s apartment, his visits to Jaemin’s rarer as time went by.

Still, whenever Jaemin brought up their relationship, Mark denied it.

“Stop fucking with me”, Jaemin told Donghyuck when Renjun turned around to hunt for another glass of whatever dark liquor he was drinking.

Donghyuck raised his eyebrows. “I swear, my love for Mark is pure and true.”

“Not what I meant. The pr - Jeno. You are saying he’s good-looking?”

Donghyuck’s face split into a grin. “Good-looking is an understatement. See for yourself, if you can.” Donghyuck turned Jaemin by the shoulders, and Jaemin caught Renjun’s eye. Renjun was smiling, his expression barely hidden by a newly procured tumbler. “If you can see past the woman with the green dress and that horrible hairdo, you should spot him.”

There was a group of women and men gathered below the steps leading into the villa, politely but determinedly advancing further inwards towards whomever they had surrounded. Jaemin straightened his neck to catch a glimpse of the royalty, but all he could see was a sliver of bleached blonde hair.

“I’m going closer”, Jaemin said and headed straight for the stairs to gain the higher ground. Renjun followed behind him. They stopped a few stairs up to the side so as not to be in the way for the busy waiters, and Jaemin turned around.

Donghyuck hadn’t been lying. Jeno, who was smiling at the people milling around him, head slightly bowed as he listened to a short heiress whisper into his ear, was breathtakingly beautiful. He was tall, his shoulders wide, his skin tan against the white shirt. Jaemin stared, speechless, and didn’t look away even when Renjun bumped his shoulder with a chuckle.

“Maybe I was wrong”, Renjun said. “Maybe you won’t survive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is here~ let me know what you thought in the comments!


	3. Chapter 3

“Did you say something?” Jaemin didn’t take his eyes off Jeno and didn’t hear whatever Renjun was repeating. He had been so fully prepared for an evening of forcing a smile to charm someone thrice his age that this turn of events left him stunned. Money or not, he was willing to flirt with Jeno through the night.

“For the third time”, Renjun said and grabbed Jaemin’s chin to force him to look at Renjun. “Are you still willing to go through with your idiot scheme?”

Jaemin nodded enthusiastically, shaking off Renjun’s hand as he did so. “More than ever. This is perfect! That face is clearly a sign that I definitely should go through with the plan.”

“Okay.”

Jaemin couldn’t care less about Renjun’s quiet disapproval right now. He glanced back towards Jeno. He just needed an introduction and he would handle the rest. “Let’s go back to Chenle. He can probably introduce us, right?” Without waiting for a reply, Jaemin practically ran down the stairs to their friends.

Donghyuck watched them approach with a smirk on his face. “Told you so.” He pulled Renjun to his side and managed to poke him in the cheek before Renjun pushed him away. “Our Renjunnie here couldn’t stop staring when he first arrived.”

“Oh?” Jaemin’s mind, which had been solely focused on the prince some feet away, jerked to a halt. He raised his eyebrows at Renjun, who shrugged and kept his gaze on his drink. “You think he’s handsome?”

“I’ve got eyes, haven’t I?” Renjun replied.

It was weird to realize that Renjun was thinking of someone else like that; like he thought of Jaemin. They weren’t together and had never been, and Jaemin had never let his relationship with Renjun stand in the way of taking someone to bed. There was no jealousy between them, not even now, but Jaemin was used to Renjun only being with him. That someone else had caught his attention, it wasn’t bad. Just unusual.

“Well, once I’m done with him you can have a go”, Jaemin said flippantly and turn towards Chenle.

“He doesn’t have a say in this?” Donghyuck butted in, still smiling but tone more clipped. 

Jaemin softened his smile. “Of course he does. I’m just saying…”

“We get it”, Donghyuck rolled his eyes. “Let’s get you two an introduction. Chenle!”

When they left, Donghyuck stayed to join Mark and Jisung’s conversation. Chenle, the host of the evening, managed to part the group surrounding Jeno with polite excuses and a beaming smile. Renjun stayed close to him, and Jaemin held onto the back of Renjun’s shirt until they were in front of the prince.

Jaemin was grateful that Chenle was with them, that Chenle was talking, because his own mouth had run dry. Up close, Jeno was even more stunning.

“How do you like the party so far?”

His lips, glistening with alcohol or sweat, seemingly eternally pulled into a smile, parted for a short melodious laugh that Jaemin wanted to record and replay for the rest of his days.

“It’s wonderful. Thank you for inviting me, Chenle.”

When he smiled, Jeno smiled with his whole face. The setting sun highlighted his cheekbones and strong jaw; glimmered in his dark eyes. Jaemin clenched his fists behind his back to stop himself from reaching out to sweep back the strands of hair that framed his forehead.

“I’ve got some people I’d like to introduce to you. This is Huang Renjun. Renjun, His Highness Prince Lee Jeno.” Chenle stepped aside to make space for Renjun, who dipped into a bow. Jeno’s eyes widened, and he reached out to make Renjun straighten up.

“There’s no need for formalities here, please”, he said, smiling again. Jaemin’s heart had begun beating faster and louder, knowing his turn was coming. “You are - are you  _ the _ Huang Renjun?”

“Excuse me?”

Jeno rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. “The writer of ‘An Innocent Face’.”

Whatever nerves Renjun had been feeling left him as his shoulders visibly relaxed and a smile spread on his face. “That’s me. Have you read it?”

“I love it. I’ve read it several times. I can’t believe I got to meet you here.”

Renjun chuckled, a slight blush creeping up his neck, and Jaemin shifted his weight. “I’m the one that’s honored to be meeting you”, Renjun said.

Jeno shook his head, eyes smiling. “Oh, I’m nothing special. But I’d love to talk to you later if you’ve got time for me.”

“Of course.”

Jaemin stepped forward and donned his most charming smile. “Hi.”

Chenle introduced him, “This is Na Jaemin.”

Jaemin was glad Jeno had interrupted Renjun’s bow because he wasn’t about to attempt one himself. “It’s a pleasure to meet you”, Jaemin said instead.

“You too”, Jeno said. Jaemin could have purred when Jeno gave him a quick once-over and met his eyes again with gained confidence. “Are you a writer too?”

“No”, Jaemin said and stepped a little closer. “I’m the singer and guitarist of White Coffee. You might have heard of us.” When Jeno shook his head, a hair strand fell across his eyes, and he pulled it back, fingers dragging through his neatly styled hair. Jaemin gave himself a second to appreciate his toned arms before he looked back into Jeno’s eyes. “Well, maybe I could play you something sometime soon.”

Jeno smiled still, but it wasn’t like he had smiled at Renjun. It was the same polite smile he had worn while talking to all the people crowding him, and Jaemin had the sinking feeling that he might have been too obvious. “I’d love to if I have the time.”

A portly man with a receding hairline and a lordship pushed Jaemin to the side, and Jaemin was too surprised, too caught in trying to remember what Renjun had said about Jeno, to protest. Jeno was gay, right? That had been heavily implied. Then why wasn’t Jaemin’s flirting working?

“I’m really sorry”, Jeno said to all of them, but then he looked at Renjun and continued, “I hope we can talk later tonight.” Renjun’s neck was still red, and Jaemin had never seen him with such stars in his eyes.

“I’ll be waiting.”

The portly man required Jeno’s attention with a loud greeting, and Jaemin grabbed Renjun’s elbow to lead him away. Chenle had been caught up in a conversation so it was just the two of them once they made it through. Jaemin stepped in front of Renjun.

“What are you doing?”

“What?”

“I’m the one who is supposed to talk with him later.”

Renjun huffed, irritation slowly wiping away his blush. “You don’t care about talking to him. You only ever wanted his money and now that you’ve seen him, also his ass.”

“Like you wanted anything to do with him before you saw him”, Jaemin snapped. “Renjun, please. If I don’t get the money, I’m dead.” Alternatively, he could move back home and never return, but that thought was possibly even scarier.

Renjun’s frown softened. “I get it.” He sighed. “Fine. I’ll help you. But I’m not happy about it.”

“I’ll make it up to you”, Jaemin promised and hugged Renjun, happy that Renjun hugged him back. A waiter passed by, and Jaemin snatched two champagne flutes, then passed the other one to Renjun. “Do you think I was being too obvious?”

“Yeah. He’s here because of a scandal. Do you really think he’s eager to jump into bed with another one?”

Jaemin sipped the champagne and leaned against the balustrade. The sun was starting to set into the ocean, and a pleasant wind had started to blow, cooling the sweat on Jaemin’s back.

“Do you know anything more about it?”

Renjun stood next to him, flute already empty. “No. I don’t know if anyone does. They’ve kept it as quiet as possible. Him being gay is sort of a public secret. They are not going to publicize the details.”

Jaemin teased, “That he has read your work is a pretty big giveaway.” Renjun hummed and lowered his chin to hide the satisfied smile tugging at his lips. “Maybe we could suggest a threesome?”

“I doubt it”, Renjun replied quickly, but his eyes glittered when he glanced at Jaemin. “Though it would be hot as hell.” Jaemin was of a mind to pull Renjun in for a kiss right there and then, but instead, he chuckled and turned his gaze back toward the setting sun.

There was no getting close to Jeno that evening, so after about an hour of trying to spot an opening, Jaemin gave up. It was easy to convince Renjun to steal a few bottles from the bar and escape into the garden. Sheltered behind a tall hedge, they found a fountain with an unobstructed view of the ocean. They sat down with their backs against the fountain. The marble still warm from the sun that had set by now. There was a cruise ship passing by out at sea, its lights brighter than the first stars above them.

Having downed the first champagne bottle, Jaemin cut off Renjun in the middle of a sentence about the concept of genius with a hungry kiss. Renjun tasted like champagne and the cognac he had just opened, and he immediately grabbed a hold of Jaemin’s hair to keep him close.

They made out lazily, well aware of where they were, how easy it would be for someone to walk in on them, but drunk enough to not care too much. When Jaemin opened another bottle, the cork disappeared into the darkness. He drank deeply, then leaned in for another long kiss. There was no hurry. The party would keep going until the early morning, and then Jaemin could head home with Renjun to sleep the following day away.

Renjun heard the footsteps first and pulled back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he did so. Jaemin fumbled in the dark for his champagne bottle and tried to pat down his hair. They stayed completely still as they waited.

It was hard to stay quiet when they recognized Jeno. He walked past them without noticing them, stopped closer to the beach. In the dark, it was impossible to make out more than his shape. Jaemin held his breath as he watched Jeno pull a hand through his hair and wondered when reality and the fantasy he had been entertaining mere minutes ago about Jeno joining them would part.

Jaemin let out the breath he had been holding and knocked over his bottle at the same time. At the sound, Jeno turned around.

“Sorry.” Renjun was immediately on his feet. Jaemin scrambled to catch up with him. “We didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Renjun?” Jeno walked closer to them. The lights from the mansion illuminated him enough that Jaemin could make out his surprised expression. He had a half-full champagne flute in his hand. “Jaemin?”

“I can’t believe you remember our names”, Renjun said with a chuckle.

“I’ve had a lot of practice.” Jeno’s eyes dropped to the bottles on the ground. When he looked at him, Jaemin smiled and hoped the dark hid the flush on his cheeks. “I’m sorry if I disturbed you. I’ll go.”

“No!” Jaemin protested. “I mean, you're not disturbing us.”

“We can leave if you want to be alone.”

“No. No, it’s okay.” Jeno glanced towards the house quickly. “I’ll just - I’ll go back and leave you in peace.”

Before Jeno could take a step, Jaemin said, “Or you could join us? We still have some champagne.”

“If you don’t mind?”

“Of course”, Renjun said and sat back down, gestured for Jeno to take a seat as well. Jaemin sat down on his other side, leaving enough distance between them so as not to scare him away. “We didn’t bring any glasses though”, Renjun said, as if he only now realized it.

Jeno looked at his own. “I think this is the one I was handed when I arrived.” Though he was smiling, the sound that passed his lips sounded dejected. “I haven’t had the time to drink any of it.”

“Well”, Jaemin said and took the glass from Jeno’s hand before he could think about it too much. He poured the contents out on the grass. “It’s too warm anyway.” He handed the glass back to Jeno and poured it full again. “There you go.”

Jeno stared at him, mouth slightly open, eyes wide with shock. Jaemin thought that maybe he had fucked up for good now, but then Jeno’s face broken into a smile and he laughed, loud and clear, spilling some of the champagne on the ground.

“Thank you”, he said through chuckles and downed the glass in one.

Renjun was smiling too, Jaemin noted. “Too many people back there?” Renjun asked, nodding towards the mansion.

“I just needed a minute.”

Another set of footsteps was approaching, this time faster and with more determination. A huge man in a suit too hot for the weather spotted them and headed their way.

“I guess that’s all I’m getting”, Jeno said with a sigh. “Thank you for the drink.” He stood up and walked to meet the man, who immediately fell in step with Jeno. Jaemin couldn’t hear his words, but his tone was angry.

“Who do you think that is?”

“I don’t know. Bodyguard? Butler? Secretary?”

Jaemin recognized his expression. His tour manager had used to look at him the same way whenever he had disappeared an hour before he was supposed to be on stage. He sighed. “Great. Just what I needed. Now we have to come up with a way to get rid of him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin's band's name is White Coffee bc his favorite color is white and he likes coffee. Renjun's book title is from Boom lyrics.
> 
> This chapter is a little longer bc i kind of went off there describing jeno. i'm sorry abt that, he's my bias so i just couldn't stop myself. comment below ur bias (dream or nct overall) and i'll tell u my fave thing abt them to make up for this self-indulgent excuse of a chapter. thank u for reading <3


	4. Chapter 4

The sun shining in through the open balcony doors woke Jaemin up. He groaned and moved one limb to kick off the sheets. Renjun was lying next to him, arm thrown across his face to block the light, side pressed against Jaemin’s. Jaemin felt sticky with sweat and his mouth was dry and tasted like cigarettes and champagne, but at least he didn’t have a headache.

“Renjun.” Jaemin cleared his throat and tried again. Renjun grunted in reply. “Let’s take a shower.”

“What time is it?” Renjun’s voice was muffled by his forearm.

“No idea.” They had left Chenle’s sometime before dawn and shared a cigarette on the balcony before passing out in bed. Based on the sun shining in from above the buildings, Jaemin was pretty sure it was past noon already. “C’mon. A shower will wake us up. I’m getting hungry.”

Jaemin climbed over Renjun and pulled the sheet that had been covering them with him onto the floor. Renjun protested but got up. The cat, curled up next to Renjun’s typewriter in the sun, glared at Jaemin when he crossed the room.

The bathroom was just big enough for the both of them to fit in underneath the showerhead. Renjun wanted the water cold, and Jaemin used more soap than necessary. He helped lather Renjun’s back, slipped his hand between his legs.

“I thought you were hungry?” Renjun murmured and tipped his head back against Jaemin’s shoulder, eyes closed. Jaemin hummed and worked him to hardness.

Renjun turned around in him arms and reached between them for Jaemin’s cock. The water and the soap made the slide easy, and when Jaemin felt his orgasm approach he batted away Renjun’s hand to take them both in his and stroke them to completion together. He kept his eyes closed as the water fell on them, and behind his closed eyelids he imagined Jeno with them. Pressed against his back, cock dragging between Jaemin’s ass cheeks. Or maybe kneeling on the floor between them, mouth open and dark eyes hungry.

Jaemin came with a groan, Renjun seconds after him. Jaemin imagined their seed splattering on Jeno’s face, running down his neck as the water washed it off.

“You good?” Renjun asked, slightly out of breath.

“Great.” Jaemin tipped his head back for the water to splash him right in the face.

They dried up with Renjun’s only towel and fell back into bed. Jaemin felt less disgusting but just as exhausted. Breakfast could wait. He imagined Jeno on his other side, smiling like he had the night before when Jaemin poured him champagne.

“What are you thinking about?”

“Jeno.”

“Of course.” Renjun chuckled. “It’s hard not to.”

Jaemin hummed and scratched his bare chest. “I felt a little bad for him.”

“Because of all the people trying to get a piece of him?”

Jaemin ignored the stab of guilt and gestured instead dramatically at the ceiling. “I mean, he hadn’t even drunk his champagne! A party without champagne, that’s… horrible.” 

Next to him, Renjun got an elbow underneath himself and turned on his side to look at Jaemin. There was a fond smile on his lips, but Jaemin avoided his eyes by staring up at the roof.

“I know you. You act like you’re above everything, and everyone has been treating you like you are for years. But behind that charming smile, you’ve got a kind heart and I think - I think it has a sweet spot for our prince.”

“Our prince?”

Renjun flopped down back on his back and sighed. “Just imagine.” Jaemin didn’t even have to close his eyes to imagine Jeno there. He wouldn’t probably know how to cook breakfast, but Jaemin could do it. He’d let Jeno wait in bed, listening to Renjun’s ramblings that were too abstract for Jaemin to understand.

It was Jaemin’s turn to prop himself up on his elbow and face Renjun, though he didn’t want to meet his knowing gaze. Instead, he picked at the frayed edges of a hole in the sheets. “I felt bad for him, I guess. All those people wanting something from him but not caring about him at all.”

“Does it feel familiar?”

“Sort of. I mean… My personality is a part of why people love me. It’s not just the music. I know they don’t care about the real me, but at least I’m not exchangeable. He’s a prince. Everything else about him is insignificant.”

Renjun reached out a hand to tip up Jaemin’s chin so that their eyes met. “Are you having second thoughts about your scheme?”

With a heavy sigh, Jaemin laid himself on Renjun’s chest. He could hear Renjun’s heartbeat with his ear pressed against his skin. It would get too hot soon, but they could always take another shower. “I don’t know. I still need the money, but… maybe, if we actually became friends, he would give it to me if I told him the truth?”

Renjun played with Jaemin’s hair, and his approving hum sounded deep in his chest. “You could call it a long con if it makes you feel better.” With a chuckle, Jaemin slapped Renjun’s stomach.

“Stop making fun of me, I’m too tired.”

“I thought you were hungry?”

“Later. First, more sleep.” Jaemin closed his eyes with a smile.

The church’s bells had just rung for evening sermon when Jaemin got home. The stairs up to his apartment were steep and narrow, and when he had moved in he had always been out of breath climbing them. Now, he barely minded the effort.

Key in his hand, he stopped in front of the door. It was already open. Heart beating in his chest, he inched it wider.

A man with unruly black hair and a five-o’clock-shadow on his jaw was lounging on Jaemin’s bed. He had been reading the back of a vinyl, but looked up when he heard Jaemin enter. His gun was lying on the bed next to him within immediate reach.

“I’ve been waiting for an hour”, Tony Sanchez said with a grin that didn’t reach his eyes.

Jaemin closed the door and tried to get his pulse to slow down. He turned back around, smiling like he wasn’t scared out of his mind. “Sorry, I was with a friend. What are you doing here?”

Sanchez put the vinyl down and sat up. “I read something in the newspaper today. Did you hear the cops fished out over ten kilos of blow from the canals?” Jaemin controlled his expression as best as he could under Sanchez’s sharp gaze. He had hoped he’d have a little longer before his supplier came knocking.

“No, I hadn’t heard.”

“We’re lucky it’s not the ten kilos I gave  _ you _ a couple of days ago, right?”

“Right.”

“Because if it was, well, we would have a problem.” Sanchez picked up the gun nonchalantly. “Just remember, you owe me fifteen thousand. But since you’ve got your stuff safe and hidden somewhere, we’re good.”

“Of course.” Jaemin’s smile didn’t fade. “I’ll get the money to you by the end of the month, like usual.”

“Good good.” Sanchez stood up and tucked the gun into the back of his jeans. “Well, I just wanted to check in on you. I’ve got some more people to check in on.” He walked up to Jaemin and gave him a pat on the shoulder. Jaemin nodded and tried not to flinch.

“I’ll see you around.”

Sanchez huffed a laugh. “You will.”

The door closed behind him softly, but Jaemin’s heart was still pounding. Never before had Sanchez waved his gun so casually in front of him. Back in the beginning, when Sanchez sold him coke for his personal use, there had been some respect. Jaemin had been a world-famous rock star. But with no new music in years Jaemin had lost his status in Sanchez’s eyes. Becoming a dealer with Sanchez as his supplier didn’t help either.

“Shit”, Jaemin cursed and marched over to his bed. He tore the sheets off it and threw them into a corner. Outside, the sun had begun to set, peeking out behind the church tower. Jaemin’s plan had been to go straight to bed once he got home, but after the unexpected visit, he was too restless to even consider it.

“Fuck the long con.”

It didn’t take long to pick out an outfit that showed off his shoulders and a golden necklace that pulled attention to his clavicles, and then Jaemin was out through the door again. He was at least thankful that Sanchez hadn’t broken the lock. His car was parked around the corner, and he had to take a calming breath before he drove off.

Last night at the party, Donghyuck had told him where Jeno lived. The beach house was surrounded by high steel fences and the gate was closed. Jaemin parked his car a way down the road and climbed the gate. He walked straight up to the villa unspotted, but instead of ringing the doorbell he circled to the back, hoping to catch Jeno without alerting his staff.

For once, Jaemin was in luck.

There was a pool in the back, and lying on a sun lounger by it was Jeno. Jaemin stopped at the sight of him and enjoyed the view before he was noticed. Only covered by red shorts, Jeno’s body looked lickable.

Before anyone could accuse him of being a creep, Jaemin called out.

Jeno sat up, and afraid that he would call security any second, Jaemin smiled and took off his sunglasses. “Hi. I don’t know if you remember me from the party.”

“I do.” Jeno stood up and pushed his sunglasses into his hair. Jaemin wished he could put his own back on so that he could drag his eyes down Jeno’s body when he walked closer. Instead, he kept his eyes on Jeno’s face. “What are you doing here?”

“I was in the neighborhood, bored, and I thought I’d ask if anyone has shown you around town yet?”

“No. I haven’t been able to leave the house a lot. It’s safer that way.” The thinly veiled bitterness in his tone made Jaemin sure that this would work.

“Well, how about it? My car is parked right outside.”

Jeno hesitated, glanced back at the house. But then a smile broke out over his face and he nodded. “Just give me a second to get changed. It’s better that you wait at your car so that no one sees you.”

“I get it”, Jaemin said with a chuckle. “I’ll be waiting.” He watched Jeno hurry back into the house before he snuck out. While no one was watching, the easy smile fell off his face. He needed to keep his mind in check. Jeno might be hot and cute and kind, but none of that mattered. All that mattered was getting the money and staying alive, even if it meant taking advantage of the prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope ur excited! i've got a few things to say. first, thank you to everyone who has given this love <3 second, i'm planning to update every sunday so u know when to start expecting a new chapter. third, based on my outline this will be about 12 chapters long, but that might change along the way.
> 
> fact of the day: tony sanchez was the name of keith richards dealer back when he was living in the riviera.
> 
> i'd love to hear what you are thinking about this story! if it makes you at all happy, leave a comment bc those make me happy ^^


	5. Chapter 5

When Jeno sunk into the car seat next to Jaemin, he looked like any other rich kid about to head out for a day on the town. A light cotton shirt, shorts that hugged his thighs, designer loafers and sunglasses that covered half his face. His smile was wide yet nervous, and Jaemin turned his eyes forward and pretended he couldn’t tell.

The car roared to life, and Jeno asked, “Where are we going?”

“I didn’t have anything planned.” Jaemin kept glancing in the rearview mirror, but there were no signs of disturbance in the villa they were leaving behind; no one running out after them. “Have you had a chance to see the town yet?”

“Not really. I saw the train station when we arrived. A few villas I’ve been invited to, but I haven’t had the chance to walk around much.”

Jaemin kept his eyes on the road. Despite Mark’s best efforts, he had never been monitored so closely. As a rockstar, it was expected of him to break the rules; it was a part of the lifestyle. In the end, he was the one who got to decide what to do. Mark only came after him, cleaning up his messes and trying to get him to places on time. Despite being a literal prince, it seemed Jeno was the one with less power between the two of them.

“I could show you the old town. It’s beautiful.”

Jeno agreed, and Jaemin drove them across the hillside down into the valley. The alleys of the old town were too narrow for a car so Jaemin parked further away, and they continued on foot. Jeno walked slowly, peeking into every shop they passed, and his excitement was both infectious and endearing. By the time they reached the first gradual steps down into a winding alley, Jaemin had managed to forget about the threat to his life made a few hours ago.

“This used to be just a fishing village”, Jaemin said, eyes on Jeno who was admiring the colorful buildings. The walls around them were red and yellow and tangerine, the shutters and doors blue and green and every shade in between. There were fruit trees, clinging vines, bushes, and plants with thick, shiny leaves and pastel-colored flowers hanging over low walls and out through windows, in pots on the road, and pushing out through cracks between cobblestones.

Renjun would have been able to say more about the history of the town, about the canals and the war and the influx of wealth after it, but Jaemin couldn’t remember any of the details, too distracted by his company.

They passed a bakery almost hidden by a massive flowering bush, tucked into a corner behind a steep stairway up to the next platform. Jeno stopped, drawn in by the sweet smell, and Jaemin didn’t protest when he asked if they could get something.

The woman behind the counter was from Spain, and she gave them an extra egg tart when Jeno picked up on her accent and ordered for them in Spanish.

“You speak Spanish?” Jaemin asked. The egg tart was warm when Jeno handed it to him from the paper bag. Jeno had already taken a bite off his, breathing with his mouth open to cool down the piece burning his tongue. He nodded and allowed Jaemin to steer him up the steps.

“Just the basics. I’m better at French.”

“And how many languages do you speak?” There was a café Jaemin liked a short walk away, and he lead them toward it.

“Eight, I think? I’m not very good at any of them, though.”

Jaemin bumped his side before he could think about it, and Jeno’s surprised laugh confirmed that he wasn’t used to such treatment. Still, Jaemin was pretty sure, he didn’t mind it.

“Stop it. I can barely speak my native language.”

Jeno laughed. There were a few stray crumbs stuck to his lips, and Jaemin focused on his own pastry so that he wouldn’t reach out to wipe them away. He suspected that would be crossing a line too soon. “You said you’re a musician, right? I’m sure you’re pretty good with your words.”

Lately, not so much, but Jaemin didn’t voice his troubles. He needed Jeno to like him, not pity him. “They’ve worked on some people, sure.”

Behind the sunglasses, it was hard to tell if his words had any effect on Jeno.

Jaemin switched the topic. “Do you want coffee?”

“It’s evening.”

“So perfect coffee-drinking time.” Jaemin couldn’t stop his pleased smile when Jeno laughed again. The sun had barely begun to set, but the café had already lit lanterns above the tables on the street. Within a few hours, the sweet smell of flowers would give way for rosemary and damp earth and a salty wind that was cooler than the stone walls of the town.

Because Jeno had paid for the pastries, Jaemin told him to sit down outside and wait while he got the coffees. Behind the counter, up on a shelf, was a row of liquor bottles. Jaemin spotted Renjun’s favorite cognac and got two glasses of it on a whim.

Close by, there was a market square that teemed with people every weekend. The sounds and chatter from the market square reached their alley even though the sellers had started to pack up. People passed them on their way home or to dinner, and Jeno seemed satisfied to watch them walk by, but Jaemin needed his attention. He needed to be more interesting than these strangers.

"So, you said you've never heard our music?" 

They were sitting in a shadowy spot so Jeno could push his sunglasses off his face. He shook his head. "No, sorry. I've never listened to rock music."

"Because you don't like it?" 

Jeno shrugged. "I just haven't listened to it."

Jaemin poured his cognac in his coffee, and Jeno followed his example, then asked, "Is the rest of your band here?"

“No. We are on a sort of break right now, I guess. Our last world tour ended two years ago and we haven’t released new music since.”

“Why not?”

Jaemin hesitated. It must have been a superpower of Jeno’s to ask the questions that required Jaemin to deal with his own failings and insecurities. And Jeno’s eyes, wide and non-judgmental and honest, made it appealing to actually answer honestly. “I haven’t been feeling inspired to write anything lately, I guess.”

“Oh. I’m sorry. Don’t you like it anymore?”

“Of course I do. I love performing my own songs.”

“Then I hope you get inspired again soon.” Jeno smiled at Jaemin, and Jaemin smiled back. He hoped so too.

“What about you? What do you like to do?”

Jeno took a big swig of his laced coffee and turned back to consider the people walking past them. Jaemin took the opportunity to admire how good he looked. He wondered what he would have to do to get a chance to lick that sharp jawline and leave a bruise on his sun-kissed neck.

Jaemin looked up and met Jeno’s eyes. He almost blushed at being caught staring but focused on the amused glimmer in Jeno’s gaze. Jaemin’s heart beat quicker as he considered whether Jeno might be more receptive to his advances than it had seemed the first time they met.

“I don’t know, really”, Jeno said, and paused to let Jaemin get his head back in the conversation. “There are a lot of things I enjoy. There have been only a few things I’ve felt passionate about.”

“Tell me of one, then.”

Jaemin didn’t miss Jeno’s eyes drop down to his lips before he looked up and said, “I like dancing. I am decent at ballroom dancing, but the tango was my favorite. I like the… energy of it.”

Jaemin wasn’t sure what kind of tango they were talking about, but he was two seconds from suggesting a private session in his bedroom before he caught himself and drowned his words with a sip of coffee. The cognac burned pleasantly in the back of his throat.

“I’ll take you dancing. Not like… tango or anything. My kind of dancing. If you want to?”

“I’d love to.”

Jaemin emptied the rest of his cup in one and stood up, trying to cover his excitement with a smooth smile. Jeno got up as well with a wide smile. “Show me the way.”

Jaemin took them to a small market square just on the edge of the old town, close enough to the ocean that seagulls flew over the rooftops. There were bars and cafés that served alcohol late into the night lining the square, their windows and doors open, and the tables outside were quickly being filled by people.

In one bar a jazz band was getting ready to play for the night, the sounds of an acoustic guitar carried out from another. The one Jaemin took them to had a small stage at the back that stood empty, but the speakers were blaring rock music. They got a table outside and Jaemin flagged down a waiter he recognized to get them drinks.

Jeno stared around the square, taking in the lights shining all the brighter as the sky grew darker by the minute, the cacophony of chatter and laughter and music and seagulls above them. The market square seemed already packed full, yet more people kept arriving from the connecting alleys.

“What do you think?” Jaemin asked and leaned across the table to be heard better.

“There’s no dancing.”

“Not yet.”

The waiter brought them a tray of clear cold shots and a jug of water, and Jaemin told her to put them on his tap and promised that he would pay it by the following week like he did every time.

“I’m guessing you come here often”, Jeno said and held up the first shot glass. Jaemin tapped his against it and downed it quickly so that he could watch Jeno do the same. The Pastis was cold enough to give him goosebumps when he swallowed, but the sight of Jeno licking the liquor off his lips warmed up Jaemin right away.

“I like the energy here. Can I pour some water in the next one?” Jeno nodded so Jaemin did. The liquor turned a milky white, and they downed their next shots immediately. “This place sometimes plays our songs.”

Jeno tipped his head to listen to the music. His eyes jumped to the empty stage. Before he could ask, Jaemin shook his head. “I’ve never played here.”

“You should. I’m sure they’d let you.”

“Probably”, Jaemin agreed.

“Tell me about being a famous rock star”, Jeno said after their third shot. Happy to indulge him, Jaemin told him about the start with his friends in a garage, about their first hit album and how he had thrown up out of nerves before the first concert. He told him about the break with their label and how they ended up with Mark, about their second and third album and the tours. Jaemin skirted around the drugs and the hookups but went into detail about the freedom and the parties and the traveling when he noticed how Jeno leaned closer to hear.

Jaemin told him how he’d visited this place with his band and returned the following summer and never left. “Though I never thought I’d stay for so long, I don’t regret it.”

“Is this where you met Renjun?”

“I met him at an absinthe café. He had a lot of rebellious ideas and I had a rebellious attitude so we got along quickly.” Jaemin gestured to the waiter for more shots. “I’m actually surprised you’ve read his books. I wouldn’t think they’d be allowed.” In fact, they were banned in many countries for either their anarchistic ideals, explicit homoeroticism, or both.

Jeno chuckled. “I discovered them while I was at university. A friend of mine, a minor lord’s daughter, was fascinated with them. But you’re right, I wouldn’t be allowed to read them. Just like I’m not allowed to be here with you.” Jaemin couldn’t look away from his dark eyes, shining with the lanterns and mischief. “It seems I like doing a lot of things I’m not allowed to do.”

“That’s something we have in common.” Jaemin threw back the last shot and stood up. “Let’s dance.”

“Here?”

“Yes.” Jaemin took Jeno’s hand and pulled him to his feet. If he had looked around, he would have seen other people dancing too, on the tables and around them, but he had only eyes for Jeno, who stood still, taken aback. Jaemin rolled his hips with a grin and tried to pick up the beat over the chatter of the crowd.

“Nobody’s looking”, Jaemin said and moved closer to Jeno. He picked up Jeno’s shot and placed it against Jeno’s lips. Jeno opened his mouth and tipped his chin up so that Jaemin could pour it for him, never breaking eye contact.

Jaemin needed to start dancing to stop his dick from getting any further ideas.

Taking his cues from Jaemin, Jeno began moving carefully. His hips swayed to the beat, and he rolled his neck to loosen up. Jaemin couldn’t resist and reached for his hand. “So that it’s more like the tango”, he said when Jeno looked at him with a question in his eyes. Jaemin threw his other arm over Jeno’s neck and grinned when he felt Jeno’s hand rest on the small of his back.

They danced as the music got louder and the drinking faster. More people joined them, some climbing up on tables. Jaemin had never danced like this, with his hands around Jeno one minute, over his head the next as he swayed his hips; he jumped when the drum got faster, sang along when he could pick up the lyrics, and downed a shot whenever he remembered.

Jeno’s cheeks were flushed and his neck was glistening with sweat. Someone bumped into him while he was holding his shot glass and the Pastis made his white shirt cling to his chest. Jaemin would have suggested he take it off, but two girls pushed past him and stopped in front of Jeno, eyes intense and hungry.

“You’re Prince Jeno, right? Your Highness!” One of them reached out for him, and Jeno stumbled back, though he had already donned the polite smile Jaemin was familiar with. Jaemin managed to get around the girls and to Jeno’s side.

“What are you talking about?” He said and threw an arm around Jeno’s shoulder.

One of the girls pointed at Jeno and said, “That’s the prince, isn’t it?” 

Jaemin forced a loud laugh and ignored the flare of anger at her behavior. “This is my cousin. He’s definitely no prince. Now please, how about you two leave us alone?” Before either one could question him, Jaemin pulled Jeno with him.

The local magazines had probably had Jeno’s face on the cover when he arrived, as they did whenever anyone notable visited, but Jaemin still hadn’t considered that someone might recognize him. Or rather, he hadn’t considered the consequences. If someone caught Jaemin partying, well, it was expected. For a prince? Probably not so much.

Compared to the market square, the streets were almost quiet, even though cicadas kept up a steady hum in the bushes and trees. Jaemin removed his arm from Jeno’s shoulders after they had emerged from the crowds.

“Are you okay?” he asked tentatively.

“Yeah.” Jeno sighed and the trained smile was replaced by a smaller, more genuine one. “I’m surprised it took that long before someone recognized me. It doesn’t matter. I should get back anyway before Mr. Lee has the police looking for me.”

“We should get you a taxi.” They weren’t far from where Jaemin had parked his car, but his head was swimming too much for him to get behind the wheel. “Is Mr. Lee… Who is he?”

“His official title is Royal Secretary. But he’s more like a manager or a handler. Tells me where to go, what to do, what to wear.”

“Sounds delightful.” Jaemin glanced at Jeno, but it was too dark to make out his expression. A black car with the yellow light on top approached, and Jaemin waved it down. Before getting into the car, Jeno turned to him.

“What about you?”

“I’ll walk. I don’t live too far from here.”

“If you’re sure.” Jeno hesitated, then stuck his head inside the taxi and asked the driver for something. Jaemin stepped closer and watched him write down a phone number on a piece of paper before handing it to Jaemin and returning the pen to the driver. “It’s to the house. You can call me if you want to hang out again. I had fun tonight.”

“Me too”, Jaemin said and dragged his eyes up from the paper. “Really fun.” Jeno nodded with a smile and got into the backseat. The taxi drove off and Jaemin stared after it. He folded the paper and put it into his back pocket. Instead of heading home, he turned back the way they had come. He could get another drink and maybe ask the waiter if he could perform some night. For free, even. As long as it was on an evening when Jeno was free to come and watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how long until jaemin gets what he's thirsting for? no one knows.


	6. Chapter 6

It was raining. From the sea, a storm was approaching, and the heat had hung heavy for days. Jaemin had been lying on his bed naked the whole day, listening to the drops hit the roof and patter against his window, bored and restless. His guitar was out of its case but lay by his feet untouched for an hour.

Jaemin wondered whether Jeno was as bored as he was. Usually, he would run over to Renjun’s, give him a blowjob under the table while the other wrote on his novel. Renjun always claimed bad weather was good for his creativity. But it had been over a week since his night out with Jeno, and Jaemin was on a schedule. He needed the money before the month was over.

So he got dressed, grabbed his umbrella and headed outside. Thankfully, he had pulled up the hood of his Corvette the night before. The windshield fogged up when he got inside the car, and he used his sleeve to clear a hole for him to see through.

The gate to the villa was closed so Jaemin parked in front of it. He stood looking at the gate’s iron bars, heart sinking at the thought of having to climb it again. His hands slipped when he tried, but before he could give it another go, someone shouted from the yard.

A man, broad-shouldered and tall and stern, stopped on the other side of the gate and gave Jaemin a long look. “What are you doing?”

“Hi”, Jaemin said and blinked the rain out of his eyes. He would need a change of clothes when he got inside, shirt already soaked through. “I’m looking for Jeno. I’m his friend.”

“I wasn’t told anyone else would be visiting today. Name?”

“Na Jaemin.”

“Wait here.” The man turned around and walked off and left Jaemin in the pouring rain. Jaemin pulled his sleeve over his eyes and turned towards the sea while he waited. The clouds were as dark as the water, heavy and low. The waves were too tall for swimming or even surfing, beating loud against the cliffside further down the coast. Still, it was so warm that Jaemin was sure some of the drops trickling down his face were sweat and not rain.

The man returned and unlocked the gate. “Follow me.”

Mr. Lee, Jeno’s secretary was waiting for them in the atrium. Jaemin tried not to shrink under his scrutiny and ignored how loudly he was dripping onto the parquet.

“His Highness told me to allow you inside”, Mr. Lee said. “He is in the sitting room with another guest. I will show you the way.”

“Thanks.” Jaemin followed him and brushed his wet hair back from his face. The thick walls kept the heat outside, and Jaemin shivered as they ascended the stairs. He had been hoping to catch Jeno alone again, not be introduced to his whole staff, but his biggest disappointment was the presence of another guest. His half-assed plan to convince Jeno to take a warm bath with him was ruined.

He hadn’t expected the guest to be Renjun.

The sitting room had huge windows facing the sea and the approaching storm. Despite the chairs, Jeno and Renjun were both sitting on the couch. When Mr. Lee announced Jaemin, they both turned their heads to look at the entrance over the back of the couch. Jaemin hoped they couldn’t tell how forced his smile was.

“Jaemin! You are soaked.” Jeno got up and hurried across the room, his smile morphing to worry as he took in Jaemin’s state. Jaemin met Renjun’s eyes and raised an eyebrow in response to Renjun’s frown. “We need to get you dry clothes before you get sick.” Jaemin focused on Jeno and tried on a carefree smirk.

“It’s fine. It’ll dry up eventually.”

“No, please. At least let me get you a towel.”

“If you insist.” Jaemin half-expected Jeno to order Mr. Lee to fetch it, but then again his stern face had Jaemin hesitant to even look at him. Mr. Lee gave both him and Renjun a hard glance before leaving after Jeno.

Jaemin walked up to the windows, and Renjun asked, “What are you doing here?”

"Thought I'd stop by. I was bored. Didn't expect Jeno to already have company."

"He invited me over."

"Oh. Well, I hope it hasn't been too awkward." Renjun had never been fond of small talk. Jaemin felt mean for hoping that they hadn't been comfortable together without him.

"I guess it was a little awkward the first time."

"You've been here before?" 

Renjun nodded with a smug smile, but Jeno returned before Jaemin could come up with an answer. He had a towel and some clothes in his arms.

"I think we are the same size so these should fit. There's a guest bathroom down the hall where you can get changed."

"Show me?"

Jeno looked surprised, but nodded and lead the way. Jaemin’s mind was buzzing. He could never compete with Renjun when it came down to wit, but he had other assets. While Jeno opened the bathroom door, Jaemin pulled his shirt off.

He strolled past Jeno and glanced over his shoulder expecting to see him avert his eyes, maybe blush. Instead, Jeno watched him with a small smile tugging at his lips, unabashedly tracking the raindrops that still trickled down Jaemin’s bare chest.

He met Jaemin’s eyes with a knowing look and said, “I’ll leave you to it.”

Jaemin was grateful when Jeno closed the door and left him alone to gather his thoughts. To be honest, Jeno’s unforeseen boldness was exciting. Jaemin wondered if he called out after him whether Jeno would help him dry up. There was a white bathtub with golden feet in the room. Maybe Jeno would actually join him for a bath.

If only Renjun wasn’t there.

Jaemin dried off and changed hurriedly. Jeno had been right: they were the same size. The button-up was of a softer material than any that Jaemin owned, and Jaemin imagined that it smelled a little of Jeno.

When he approached the sitting room, laughter greeted him. He stepped inside the room and regarded the two quietly. Jeno was still chuckling; a smile was fixed on Renjun’s lips. Jaemin had never seen him look at anyone like that before. In all the time they had known each other, Renjun had never cared for anyone’s company but Jaemin’s.

Thunder boomed out at sea, and the sound carried into the sitting room.

When Jaemin sat down in the chair closest to the couch, Jeno turned his smiling eyes toward him. “I gave you my number so you wouldn’t have to try and break in anymore.” He sounded amused rather than reproachful.

“I don’t have a phone”, Jaemin said, “and besides. I think you quite enjoyed it the last time I broke in.” He glanced at Renjun to gauge his reaction, but Renjun’s face was impossible to read.

Jeno chuckled. “I did. Mr. Lee didn’t. I think he’s still mad. You should be happy he doesn’t know it was you. He would never let you back inside if he did.”

“I’m sure you could convince him.” Jaemin glanced at Renjun again. “I’m surprised he let Renjun inside. Considering the things he writes about.”

“He doesn’t know.” When Jeno looked at Renjun, Renjun’s expression softened. They were sitting close enough for their knees to touch. “I’ve only told him Renjun is a published writer.”

“I see. And you don’t mind? That he is basically calling for a rebellion against all authorities. Especially against those unelected. Like royal families.” Unlike what Renjun thought, Jaemin had actually read all of his works. And even understood most of them.

Jaemin masked his intentions with a light, teasing tone, and Jeno laughed, but Renjun gave Jaemin a hard look, knowing full well what he was doing. It wasn’t often that Jaemin hated how well Renjun knew him, but this was one of those times.

“Well, my country does have a parliament. It’s not like my uncle has much real power”, Jeno said. And, what can I say”, Jeno touched Renjun’s knee softly, “Renjun makes a lot of convincing arguments.”

“Thank you.”

“Sure he does. And mixing that ideological stuff with explicit gay erotica sure makes the reading easier too.” Jaemin found it harder to hide his irritation this time.

“That’s part of the ideology as well!” Renjun protested, leaning forward, not giving Jaemin an inch. They stared at each other, but before Jeno could do anything to break the tension, a pointed cough from the doorway did it for him.

Mr. Lee, stone-faced and disapproving, said, “Prince Jeno, I have a few matters to go over with you. You should excuse your guests for today.” Somehow, his words were both a request and a command, and by the slump of Jeno’s shoulders, Jaemin knew that he couldn’t interpret them as the former.

“That’s okay”, Renjun said and stood up. “I’ve got some errands to run anyway. But thank you… Your Highness, for your time.”

“Of course.” Jeno got to his feet, and so did Jaemin. “I’m sorry this is cut short. We’ll meet again soon, I hope.”

“Yes”, Renjun said.

“Of course.” Jaemin ignored Renjun’s glare and lead the way outside.

Jeno waved them off at the door, looking as miserable as the weather. Mr. Lee stood a few paces behind him.

Within seconds in the rain, Jaemin was as soaked as he had been when he arrived. They didn’t talk about it, but Renjun sat down in Jaemin’s car, and Jaemin began driving towards his apartment. The windshield wipers moved as fast as the settings allowed, but the road was barely visible anyway. Lightning struck frequently, illuminating the grey rain fall but not much else.

They were halfway to Renjun’s when Jaemin broke the silence. “I thought we agreed that you would back off.”

“I was going to, but when he invited me over, I didn’t think it was polite to refuse. I didn’t want to refuse.” Renjun sighed, and continued quieter, “I think I like him, Jaemin. Really like him. I’m sorry, but I won’t stay away.”

“Renjun, you have to. I need the money.”

“Then ask for it! Or I’ll ask for it. You know he would give it to you.”

“I can’t know that.”

Renjun turned in his seat, but Jaemin kept his eyes on what little of the road was visible. “You do. If you’ve spent even a minute with him, you know.”

“I won’t risk it. I have a plan.”

Renjun groaned in exasperation. As he spoke, his voice rose with every word until he was shouting. “That’s bullshit. This isn’t about a plan; you aren't hitting on him because of the money. Just, for once in your life, admit that you have feelings for someone!”

The car jerked to a stop when Jaemin stepped on the brake. He finally turned to Renjun, who was angrier than Jaemin had ever seen him before. “We’re here. Get out.”

“Jaemin...”

“Get out.”

They stared at each other. Jaemin’s heart was as loud as the thunder, and lightning illuminated Renjun’s pale face for a second. Without another word, he opened the door and slammed it shut behind himself.

Jaemin waited until his breathing had evened out before he drove off. Why was he so upset? He had fought with Renjun before. It was never anything sex couldn’t fix. Maybe Jaemin was being selfish, but Renjun was in the wrong too. He was selfish too. And he had no idea what he was talking about.

Jaemin paid no attention to the road during the drive back home, but miraculously he managed to park without an accident. Instead of running into his building, he chose the bar next door. It was too dark and too quiet for him usually, but right now their whiskey would do to stop his hands from shaking.

Jaemin downed the glass too fast, but the alcohol warmed him up so he ordered another. The bartender didn’t say a word, and there were no other people there hiding from the storm.

“Excuse me”, Jaemin spoke up halfway through his second glass, “can I use that?” He nodded towards the phone hanging on the wall behind the counter. The bartender nodded without looking up from the book he was reading.

Jaemin rounded the counter and refused to acknowledge that he had memorized the number he dialed.

“ _ Hello? _ ”

“Hi. This is… Zhong Chenle.” Jaemin pitched his voice higher. “Can I speak to Prince Jeno?”

“ _ Please wait. _ ”

Jaemin did. He spun the cable around his fingers, then let it go when Jeno answered the phone, voice recognizable despite the distortion of the phone.

“It’s me, Jaemin.”

“ _ Oh. I thought… Never mind. You found a phone. _ ”

“Yeah. Are you alright? I hope Mr. Lee didn’t give you a hard time.”

A pause. “ _ He overheard the conversation. Neither one of you is welcome here anymore. I’m sorry. _ ”

“Not your fault.” The bartender tapped Jaemin’s shoulder with his book and gestured for him to hurry up. Jaemin stepped further away from him, just in case he tried to take the phone. “Do you think you could get out? I could use some company.”

“ _ Is everything okay? _ ”

“Of course. I’m just… bored.”

Jeno laughed, and just the sound made Jaemin smile involuntarily. “ _ So am I. Where are you? I’ll sneak out. _ ”

Jaemin gave him the address and hung up. The bartender glared at him so he dug through his pockets for stray coins and slammed them on the counter, then moved to a table by the window to wait for Jeno.

The storm had moved right above them. The rumble of thunder hadn’t even died out before lightning struck. Yet it was warm inside the bar, and Jaemin’s clothes had dried up by the time Jeno entered. He folded his umbrella and approached Jaemin with a smile.

“I forgot to bring your clothes”, he greeted.

“That’s okay. You can give them to me next time.” The bartender cleared his throat. “You should probably get something to drink”, Jaemin grinned, and his smile didn’t fade when he watched Jeno order at the counter. The thunder seemed less aggressive and Jaemin thought that perhaps the storm was passing.

Jeno sat down with a cup of something steaming in his hand. He tipped his head to the side and said, “Was there a reason you called me?”

“No”, Jaemin said. “I just missed your pretty face.”

“You’re shameless.”

“Do you like it?”

“I do.” Jeno didn’t look away, and Jaemin’s chest grew warmer. He took a sip of his whiskey and blamed the feeling on the alcohol.

“I’m sorry about today. I wish you hadn’t been kicked out like that.”

“Don’t worry about it”, Jaemin assured quickly and reached across the table to take Jeno’s hand in his. He let go immediately, mindful of the bartender. “I get it.”

Jeno hesitated, and when he spoke he kept his eyes on his cup. “You don’t have to answer, and I don’t want to presume, but… are you and Renjun together?”

“No.” Jaemin swallowed. “Sort of. We have never talked about it.”

“I just don’t want to - you two seemed angry with each other. Maybe it was self-centered to think it was because of me.”

“It’s not you.” Jaemin reached for Jeno’s hand again and didn’t let go. “We fight sometimes. It happens.” Jeno looked up, and Jaemin buried his insecurities as deep as he could. “Let’s not talk about it. I asked you here to cheer me up.”

“Okay.”

Jeno began talking and managed to make him forget about Renjun for awhile. Soon Jaemin shared stories from the road and laughed as if nothing had ever happened. The bartender cleared his throat whenever their glasses were empty, and Jeno bought them another round, but when he got up for a third, Jaemin grabbed his sleeve to stop him. Though it had been dark outside the whole day, the clock on the wall confirmed that it was evening by now. The rain and the fight and the whiskey had all made Jaemin tired, but he thought if he went home now he would fall asleep smiling.

“I’ll drive you”, Jeno said when they stepped outside. He unfolded his umbrella, and Jaemin used it as an excuse to stand closer to him.

“I live in the next building.”

“Then I’ll walk you.”

Jaemin didn’t entwine his arm with Jeno’s but walked pressed against his side. The storm raged around them, but Jeno was warm, and so was Jaemin’s chest.

They stopped on the front steps and Jaemin turned to face Jeno. They were almost the same height. This close, Jaemin could appreciate how long his lashes were. He didn’t think about it when he stroked a strand of hair off Jeno’s forehead.

“Thank you, for coming out with me. I’d invite you in, but…”

“But I have to head back before Mr. Lee kills me.”

Jaemin’s hand had ended up resting on Jeno’s neck. Jeno smiled when he spoke, and his eyes flitted down to Jaemin’s lips. It was all the encouragement Jaemin needed.

The rain was still pouring when they broke apart. Jaemin’s lips felt warm from the kiss even after Jeno had begun walking away. He walked backwards and turned around only when he almost tripped, and his laughter rang clear through the thunder.

Jaemin didn't stay to watch him get in his car and drive away because that was something people with feelings did. The happiness and warmth he was feeling were because of the money and the whiskey. It had nothing to do with Jeno. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the kudos, everyone <3 comment below and let me know how you are feeling about the latest chapters and what you are looking forward to! :*


	7. Chapter 7

The following Friday, Donghyuck was hosting a soirée so Jaemin invited Jeno to go with him. He only had two weeks left until the deadline his supplier had given him, and he needed Jeno wrapped around his finger, not just his cock. The latter was simply the fastest road to the former. The soirée, to which Donghyuck only invited queer guests, which was lax in formalities and decency, was the perfect event to coax Jeno out of his shell and his clothes.

Jeno picked Jaemin up in a taxi. He was dressed all in white cotton, hair styled off his face. Black was starting to show at the roots, but he managed to make it look purposeful rather than sloppy. When they drove off, Jaemin leaned across the backseat and unbuttoned the topmost buttons of his shirt.

“Much better”, he murmured and let his fingers linger on Jeno’s exposed skin, just below his clavicle. There was a slight blush spreading over Jeno’s cheeks, but he didn’t say a thing, and Jaemin backed away. “So how did you manage to escape your jailors?”

Jeno huffed, but his laugh was tinged with bitterness. “I told Mr. Lee I was going to a cigar lounge.”

“What about your bodyguard?”

“I ordered him to take the night off and not tell Mr. Lee. I don’t know if he’ll obey me, but he can’t refuse either. I’ll deal with the consequences tomorrow.”

“I don’t get it. You are a prince. Why can’t you just decide what to do?”

Jeno looked down at his hands, brow furrowed. In irritation or shame or anger, Jaemin couldn’t tell. He said, “My decisions brought me here. Mr. Lee is just making sure I don’t cause more trouble.”

“Perhaps it wasn’t the best idea then”, Jaemin took Jeno’s hand in his and intertwined their fingers, “to run off with a known troublemaker.” Jeno met Jaemin’s eyes, and his brow smoothed out.

“Probably not.” He smiled and squeezed Jaemin’s hand. “Yet, it doesn’t seem like the worst idea either.”

When Jeno smiled at him, Jaemin’s heart fluttered. Joy tugged at the corners of his mouth, and he told himself it was because of everything moving according to his plan. It had nothing to do with feelings.

Donghyuck rented an apartment higher up the hillside. The building was maroon with light blue shutters, vines clinging to the mortar, three stories tall with balconies on each floor. All the lights were on in the windows.

Jaemin had to ring the doorbell twice before Donghyuck opened the door. He was wearing a silk suit jacket, and his fingers were heavy with chunky rings. In his hand, he had a martini glass, and its contents spilled on the stone steps when he pulled Jaemin into a hug.

“Fashionably late as always. Oh”, Donghyuck’s smile widened when he spotted Jeno, “and you brought the prince too. Welcome to my humble abode, Your Highness.”

“Please. Just Jeno is fine.”

“Nothing about you is humble”, Jaemin remarked when Donghyuck hugged Jeno tightly. Donghyuck laughed and pulled Jeno inside by his arm. Jaemin closed the door behind them. Already the atrium was an assault of color, with its green walls, golden statues, and huge expressionist paintings.

“Follow me to the sitting room”, Donghyuck said without letting go of Jeno’s arm. He sent a teasing smirk at Jaemin, so Jaemin kept quiet about it and swallowed his irritation. “I’ve got a delicious gin on ice. We’ll get you both caught up with everyone else. Mark brought a demo from a band he's considering managing and is playing it for us right now.”

“Mark is here?” Jaemin asked, honestly surprised, right as they entered the sitting room. His manager was seated on a mustard yellow armchair next to the chunky stereo system, chatting with some people Jaemin recognized but couldn’t have named. Small groups filled the room: lounging on the sofas, standing by the curtained windows, dancing on a raised podium between the bookcases. Donghyuck had had it built for poetry readings, though Jaemin wasn’t sure if he had ever organized one.

“Of course”, Donghyuck replied with a satisfied grin. “I invited him.”

“Does he know-”,

“That everyone here is a shameless homosexual? I’m sure he will catch on eventually.”

Jaemin laughed and moved closer to Jeno when Donghyuck let go of him to prepare drinks for them. “Will you ever give up chasing him?”

“Never.” Donghyuck laughed and dropped red berries in their glasses. “You know how fun it is.” He glanced pointedly at Jeno, then dropped the teasing tone to hand them their drinks. “Enjoy your evening. And Your Highness, don’t worry. No one here will care about your title or what you do here. I’ve had them all sworn to secrecy.”

Donghyuck laughed as if it was a joke, but Jaemin remembered signing a non-disclosure agreement to never speak of what happened or who attended these soirées to anyone.

The doorbell was barely audible, and Donghyuck hurried to open the door and left Jaemin alone with Jeno. They raised their glasses and sipped on the dry gin as Jaemin let his eyes scan the guests. Most people he knew, but there were some new faces. A few people nodded in greeting or did a double-take when they noticed Jeno, but nobody approached them yet. Mark waved at Jaemin before returning to his conversation.

“Mr. Lee would probably kill me if he ever heard of this.”

“He doesn’t know that you are..?”

“He does, but as I said, he thinks I should stop causing trouble and make better choices.”

“You should choose not to like men?”

“Yes. Or at least choose to not sleep with them.” Jeno paused, then chuckled. “It feels… odd to talk about this so openly.”

“But good?”

Jeno nodded, and Jaemin had the impulse to take his hand. He considered whether he should follow it, whether his plan needed it or whether he wanted it, but before he could decide, a light voice spoke up.

“Jaemin? It’s been years.”

The first and last time Jaemin had seen Ten had been right before he headed off on a tour at a party in Los Angeles. He looked like he had then: glasses round and thin, smile sharp, hair dark and tidy.

“It has”, Jaemin said and reciprocated the cheek kisses. “Are you here alone?”

“No”, Ten said and as if on command, a stunning young man with kohled eyes slipped in under his arm. “You remember Taeyong, don’t you?” Jaemin nodded and bit back a laugh when Taeyong smiled demurely at him. There had been nothing demure about him when they had ended up in bed at the end of a provocative game of truth and dare. Jaemin would never forget the sounds he had made when Ten and Jaemin fucked him together.

“Of course.” Jaemin glanced at Jeno and took his hand in his. “Jeno, this is Ten. He’s perhaps the most talented photographer of our lifetime. And this is his partner, Taeyong.”

Jeno smiled politely at them, then asked Taeyong, “And what do you do?”

“I’m an exotic dancer”, Taeyond replied shamelessly. Ten pressed a kiss to his forehead with a grin. “I might give a performance today. Donghyuck was very adamant that he would clear the stage after midnight.”

After recovering from his surprise, Jeno said, “I’ll look forward to it.”

“Thank you”, Taeyong murmured. Neither of them asked about Jeno so Jaemin assumed that they knew. “And are you two together?”

Jeno’s hand felt hot in Jaemin’s, but he didn’t let go of it. “No, we’re not. We only met some weeks ago.”

“Oh”, Ten said with raised eyebrows. He glanced at their intertwined hands. “When you stopped releasing new music, I thought that maybe you had settled down with someone. It can’t be easy to date when you are famous.”

Jaemin nodded. He had never been in a relationship. The closest to one was what he had with Renjun, but they had never been exclusive, never talked about it, and didn’t see each other most of the year.

“But you are famous”, Jeno said.

Ten laughed and shook his head. “Not like Jaemin. But when I work I do keep quiet about my love.” He looked at Taeyong with a fond smile, and Taeyong kissed him. “Besides, I think us artists get a pass sometimes with what we do and who we are. It’s harder for others in the public eye.”

Jeno’s grip tightened around Jaemin’s hand. Jaemin leaned into his side.

“At least there are places and parties like this where we can be ourselves”, Taeyong said with a kind smile. “Sometimes that can be enough.”

“I need to use the bathroom. I’ll be right back.” Jeno let go of Jaemin’s hand. “It was very nice to meet you.” They watched him walk away, and Jaemin took a step to follow him before he caught himself.

“I’ll go get us champagne. I’m sure Donghyuck has some in his fridge.” Taeyong kissed Ten on the cheek before he slunk away towards the kitchen, diamond earrings sparkling.

“It’s impressive that you two are still together. It’s been forever.”

Ten’s smile was satisfied. “Seven years. I’ve been in love with him ever since I first saw him dancing in a smoky club in Bangkok.”

“I don’t think I could ever be with anyone for that long.”

“Why not?”

“Commitment is a hassle.”

Ten gave him a long look but smoothed out his judgmental expression before he spoke. “He makes my bad days better. He makes me better. I wouldn’t have made it where I am without him. I’d hardly call that a hassle. Don’t you want someone who inspires your music? Someone who kicks you in the ass when you stop creating? Who comforts you when you can’t?”

Jaemin shrugged. He had Renjun when he needed comfort. Renjun made him want to be better. Ten was looking at him, but Jaemin avoided his eyes instead observing the door, waiting for Jeno to come back. Jeno was someone he could write songs about. If he had had feelings for him.

“Think about it”, Ten said and patted Jaemin on the shoulder. “I’m going to go find Taeyong before anyone hits on him. You should probably go look for your Jeno as well.”

Like he had been itching to do, Jaemin hurried through the room to the atrium. The bathroom was unlocked and empty so Jaemin took the stairs to the second floor. The bathroom there was unoccupied, but the door into the library next to it was open. That was were Jaemin found Jeno, looking at a huge painting of an extravagantly dressed woman.

“Hey.”

Jeno glanced at him before turning back to the painting. “Who is she?”

“Donghyuck’s godmother. She owns this house, but he rents it while she’s in Australia with her girlfriend during the summers.” Jeno hummed in reply. “How are you feeling?”

“It’s weird to think that nobody here cares about… That I could do anything. I could watch a male stripper and enjoy it. I could hold your hand.” Jeno tilted his head to face Jaemin. His eyes flickered down to Jaemin’s lips. “I could kiss you.”

“You could”, Jaemin replied with a smile. He met Jeno halfway when Jeno leaned in. His lips tasted of gin, his tongue of raspberries. Jaemin wrapped his hands around Jeno’s waist to pull him closer and groaned when Jeno’s hand came to cradle his neck.

When Jaemin tugged Jeno’s shirt out of his trousers he stumbled and pulled Jeno with him. His back hit a bookcase, and Jeno crowded against him. Jaemin got his thigh between Jeno’s legs, pressed it against his hardness and kissed his moans off his lips. With nimble fingers, Jaemin unbuttoned Jeno’s shirt and let his hands wander, finally allowed to touch Jeno’s firm body. His fingers slipped underneath Jeno’s waistband, and Jeno shuddered.

“Tell me what else I could do, Jaemin.”

His raspy voice made Jaemin’s dick throb. “You could unbuckle your belt so that I can touch you.” Jeno nodded, lips smearing over Jaemin’s chin, down his neck. The belt fell on the floor. Jaemin smirked as he batted Jeno’s hands away and wrapped his own around him. Jeno’s dick was hard and warm in Jaemin’s grip. When Jaemin stroked it, Jeno muffled his moan against Jaemin’s neck.

“You could leave a mark on me. Where everyone can see it.” Jeno’s soft wet kisses turned harsher. Jaemin groaned, threaded his free hand through Jeno’s hair. The spot that Jeno sucked began burning, but the pain was worth it, and only made Jaemin harder. He wished he could have returned the favor and left love bites all over Jeno.

Jeno licked up Jaemin’s neck and pressed his insistent lips against Jaemin’s. Jaemin kissed him until his lips ached, then used his grip on Jeno’s hair to pull him back and push him down.

“You could suck me off.”

Jeno’s knees hit the hardwood floor with a thud. While he opened Jaemin’s trousers, Jaemin glanced at the door he had left open. The music from the sitting room carried faintly up the stairs. Goosebumps raised up Jaemin’s arms when Jeno pulled his trousers down, and with a glance up, Jeno wrapped his lips around Jaemin’s dick.

“Good boy”, Jaemin said as Jeno worked his dick deeper down his throat. “So good, so beautiful, so - fuck - good at this.” Jeno hummed, and Jaemin’s head fell back against the bookcase. Something fell of the shelf, but Jaemin kept Jeno where he was. “Don’t stop.”

The anticipation and the excitement and Jeno’s skilled mouth had him on the edge, and Jaemin knew he wouldn’t be able to last long. He didn’t want to miss another second of it so he kept his eyes on Jeno. Lips shining with spit, half his face illuminated by the moonlight through the window, hair messed up by Jaemin’s fingers: he was breathtaking.

“I’m going to come”, Jaemin whispered. Jeno looked up to meet his eyes. “Can you swallow?” Jeno’s affirming hum made Jaemin’s knees buckle, and he thrust into Jeno’s throat. He hadn’t meant to, but when Jeno moaned, Jaemin did it again. He came like that, biting his teeth to keep quiet.

Jaemin’s knees gave out and he slid down on the floor in front of the still kneeling Jeno. Books dropped next to them, but Jeno didn’t break eye contact. He was breathing heavily, pupils blown. Jaemin swiped his thumb over Jeno’s swollen, glistening bottom lip and slipped it inside his mouth.

“To keep you quiet”, he murmured and wrapped his hand around Jeno’s dick. The tip was leaking precome, making the slide easy, and Jaemin didn’t have to work long to make him come. Jeno leaned forward and Jaemin removed his thumb to kiss him through his orgasm.

They didn’t move, foreheads pressed together while they gathered their breath, too out of it to kiss any longer. Slowly, the sounds from downstairs filtered back into Jaemin’s consciousness. The floor was hard and cold under them. When he pulled his hand back, Jaemin wiped the worst of the come on Jeno’s underwear.

Jeno met his eyes. “I could do this again.”

“Yeah.” Jaemin smiled, and his chuckle was still breathy. “You could. Come to mine tonight?”

“Okay.” Jeno smiled too and leaned back on his heels. He tucked himself in with a grimace and looked around. Jaemin remembered the books they had knocked off the shelves and plucked two of them in his hands before he stood up.

“We should clean up and get cleaned up before anyone walks in on us.”

“I thought it didn’t matter if anyone saw us”, Jeno said with a teasing smile and began buttoning his shirt. His fingers fumbled so Jaemin pulled them out of the way to do it himself.

“No”, he agreed, then held Jeno’s chin to kiss him. “But I still wouldn’t want them to see you like this. This”, Jaemin pulled his fingers through Jeno’s hair and nipped at his bottom lip, “is for my eyes only.”

“Your eyes only”, Jeno confirmed, and Jaemin’s heart skipped a beat in his chest, and this time he couldn’t come up with anything else to blame but the words and the man who spoke them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huge thanks for all the comments and kudos <3 
> 
> comment and tell me what your favorite scene / plotline is! there are so many things going on that i can't give everything my full attention and keep this short-ish, so i'm interested to hear what i definitely shouldn't resolve in just a paragraph or two!


	8. Chapter 8

Somewhat presentable, Jaemin and Jeno rejoined the party. Jaemin introduced Jeno properly to Mark and spoke with Donghyuck who had draped himself over the back of Mark’s armchair.

The party got louder as the liquor bottles got more empty and the night outside darker. At some point, Donghyuck played his favorite album of Jaemin’s, and Jaemin lost half an hour to observing Jeno’s reactions to each song on it. When Donghyuck dimmed the lights for Taeyong to take the stage, Jaemin considered pulling Jeno out from the room, but ultimately sat down in his lap to watch together.

Once Taeyong was redressed and cuddled up with Ten on the couch, and the champagne had made Jeno’s walk unsteady, and Donghyuck had serenaded Mark in front of the whole crowd, Jaemin decided that it was the time to leave. It took them almost an hour to say goodbye to everyone and empty their glasses.

Compared to the heat of the apartment, the air outside was almost chilly. Jaemin leaned into Jeno’s side as they walked. A taxi would have been faster, but even when empty ones passed them neither raised a hand to flag one down.

Jaemin was drunk enough to not feel insecure about his place when he let Jeno inside, and Jeno didn’t say a word. He sat down by the piles of vinyl and began going through them, excited and impressed and chatty. It wasn’t until Jaemin slipped his hands underneath Jeno’s shirt that he put them down and joined Jaemin in bed.

They undressed each other with less of the hurry they had felt in Donghyuck’s library, and Jaemin kissed his way down Jeno’s body, reveling in the prince’s moans and gasps. Jaemin opened him up slowly and fucked him passionately.

After they came, Jaemin cleaned them both before wrapping himself around Jeno. The window was open to allow in the salty ocean breeze. Jaemin fell asleep with Jeno’s breath tickling his forehead and with his hand resting on Jeno’s chest.

The sun woke them up, slow but determined. Jaemin tried to hide his face in Jeno’s neck and continue sleeping, but Jeno got up. Though he tried to be quiet, Jaemin’s apartment was too small for Jaemin not to hear every step he took or the clanging from the kitchen corner.

“What are you doing?” he mumbled into the pillow.

“Sorry. I was going to make us coffee.”

“I don’t think I have any. We can go to a café.”

“Okay.” Jeno’s steps came closer and he tugged at the sheet barely covering Jaemin’s backside. “That means you have to get up.”

Jaemin rolled over and pulled Jeno onto the bed. He laughed and supported himself on his elbow to not crush Jaemin under himself. Jaemin ignored his morning breath and kissed him. His hair was a mess, and his eyes looked tired, but he was smiling.

“Not yet. Let’s just sleep a little longer”, Jaemin pouted. He wasn’t hungover, not really, though his mouth was dry and his limbs were lethargic.

“You are cute.” Jeno pecked him on the lips and settled next to him. Satisfied, Jaemin cuddled up to his side and kissed his neck. “I need to go back soon.”

“I know.” Jaemin sighed and moved his mouth lower, just below Jeno’s clavicle. Jeno didn’t protest when he sucked a bruise into the skin there. Jaemin kissed the spot and pulled back just enough to see the mark. “So you don’t forget about me.”

“I’d never.”

“Not even when you go back home?” Jaemin hadn’t thought about it before, but sometime after coming inside Jeno and falling asleep next to him, Jaemin had realized that Jeno was leaving. For good. Not yet, but before winter came. He would go back to is real life as a prince and forget about the Riviera and everyone there.

It hurt, but it was also a relief. Jaemin didn’t have to fight the feelings he couldn’t ignore towards Jeno, not when they didn’t matter in the end anyway.

Jeno tipped his chin up and kissed him. “Not even then.”

“I’ll give you our album so you can listen to it when you miss me”, Jaemin said cheekily and let his head fall back on the pillow.

“You could play me something right now.”

Jaemin almost said no, but in the soft morning light pulling out the guitar didn’t seem as terrifying as usual. So Jaemin reached underneath the bed for the case. He pushed Jeno’s feet out of the way so that he could sit down and positioned the guitar in his lap. The strings were slightly out of tune, but Jaemin fixed it smoothly and strummed a few chords. He glanced at Jeno, who was smiling and played a melody that fit the mood.

When he finished, Jeno asked, “Was that one of your songs?”

“No. Not yet”, Jaemin replied. Fight or no, his first instinct was to go tell Renjun that he had finally played something new that he actually liked.

“It was beautiful.”

“Thank you.” Jaemin put the guitar back in its case and crawled to Jeno, hovered over him. Jeno’s eyes were big, expectant, and he smiled when Jaemin kissed him. “Do you remember that bar we went to? With the stage. I went back like you suggested and asked if I could play there. So on Wednesday, if you’re free, you could come and see me perform.”

“I’d love to! I knew they’d let you.”

Jaemin hummed and pushed himself off the bed. “Let’s get that coffee now. I don’t think I can sleep any longer. And I have something I need to do today.”

Jaemin had never felt nervous around Renjun, but now as he waited for him to open the door, his hands felt sweaty. He wiped them on the back of his trousers. He knocked again just as Renjun pulled the door open.

All the nerves disappeared when Jaemin’s eyes met Renjun’s.

“Hi.”

“What are you doing here?”

“I’m not allowed to visit my best friend anymore?”

Renjun sighed and stepped away from the door. “Of course you are.”

“What have you been doing lately?” The pile of pages on the desk was higher than Jaemin had seen it in a while. One was inside the typewriter, half of it covered in small black letters. The box with empty cognac bottles was full. Jaemin sat down on the bed and ignored the angry hissing of the cat.

“Writing. I’m finally getting somewhere with this manuscript.” Renjun turned his chair around to face Jaemin. “What about you? Have you gotten the money yet or are you still toying with the prince?”

“I’m not-”, Jaemin began defensively, but cut himself off. “I didn’t come here to fight. I came to apologize.”

“That’s a first.”

“Whatever.” Jaemin refused to get angry again. Renjun kept looking at him impassively, his face unreadable. “I’m sorry, okay? I’ve been an idiot. I could tell you liked him and I don’t know if it was the money or if I got competitive or jealous but I’m sorry.”

“I’ve never been a dick about who you sleep with.”

“I know.”

“But now when I show interest in someone, you get all possessive. We’ve never been like that before.”

“I  _ know _ .”

“And on top of that, you treat both me and him like shit all because you need his money to get yourself out of the problem you created.”

“I know! Fuck. I know I’ve been a dick and unfair and all of that but I’m trying to fix it.”

Renjun looked at him, and though Jaemin wanted to avert his gaze, he didn’t. “So what now? Are you going to tell him the truth?”

“No.” The word was out of his mouth before he could think about it. “No, I can’t. Renjun, he can’t know I was just using him in the start. I don’t know if he’d forgive me. He doesn’t deserve it.”

“You’re right: He doesn’t”, Renjun said. “But why do you care?”

“Because I like him, okay? You were right. I do like him. I couldn’t help it, I’m sorry. And I know you like him too, and I want you to have a chance. If he doesn’t mind, and I don’t think he does, then I don’t either.”

“I almost can’t believe you admitted that.” Renjun chuckled drily, and clarified when Jaemin frowned in confusion, “That you have feelings.”

Jaemin rolled his eyes. “Yeah, well, he’s not here to stay so it doesn’t matter. We should make the most of it. I won’t be in your way if you want to see him.”

“And I won’t be in yours. As long as you ask him for the money. Honestly.”

“Okay.”

“Good.”

The anger had left Renjun’s voice, and Jaemin dared a smile. “I wrote something new.”

It was Renjun’s turn to look surprised, and Jaemin would have resented him for it he hadn’t felt the same way. Considering he introduced himself as a musician, there hadn’t been much of that in his life lately.

“Really? When can I hear it?”

“It’s just a melody. Not a whole song yet. But maybe I might try it out next week. I’ve got a gig if you want to come.”

“I will.”

“Good. Now come here.” Jaemin wouldn’t say that he had missed Renjun out loud, but by the smirk on Renjun’s lips, he could tell the other still heard him. Renjun pushed back the chair and tackled Jaemin onto his back on the bed.

Jaemin’s brain was filled with white noise when Renjun kissed him. They got rid of their shirts quickly, and Jaemin was about to unbutton Renjun’s trousers when Renjun stopped, eyes fixed on Jaemin’s neck.

“Who gave you this?” he asked and pressed down on the love bite. Jaemin met his eyes, and Renjun quirked an eyebrow. “The prince? When?”

“Yesterday.”

Renjun kissed the spot, and the gesture made Jaemin desperate to get out of his trousers. Renjun got up long enough for them both to divest themselves of their clothes, then crashed on top of Jaemin again. Jaemin gripped his hips and guided them to move, grinding their cocks against each other.

“Was it just a kiss?” Renjun asked, mouth so close to Jaemin’s they were breathing the same air.

“No.” Jaemin was panting, hands sliding up to cup Renjun’s ass. “He blew me in Donghyuck’s library. His mouth, Renjunnie… So good.” Above him, Renjun moaned. Still kissing Jaemin, he blindly reached for the vial of scented oil lying on the floor. Its scent alone, both musky and flowery, was enough to heighten Jaemin’s arousal. Renjun spilled some onto Jaemin’s hand, and Jaemin pushed it in between them and wrapped it around their cocks.

“Did he fuck you?” Renjun asked, voice breathy and low. “Or did you fuck him?”

“I fucked him. In my bed. Right where we have fucked. I wish you had been there.” Jaemin stroked them faster. “He moaned so prettily. Imagine what he would sound like if we took him together.”

Renjun came with a loud groan, and Jaemin followed immediately after.

With a satisfied sigh, Renjun fell onto the bed next to Jaemin, and neither spoke while they waited for their breathing to even out. The come on Jaemin’s stomach cooled quickly, but he couldn’t find the energy to move just yet.

“That was…”

“It was.” Jaemin chuckled, and when Renjun laughed he glanced at him with a wide smile. “I think I’m going to write a new song today.”

Renjun took his hand and gave it a squeeze. “You should start before you lose inspiration. It’s been a while since you’ve felt like that.”

“Yeah.” Jaemin sat up and looked around the floor for something to wipe himself down with. Renjun’s kitchen cloth was within arm’s reach. He still felt sticky but it wasn’t enough to tamper the contentment filling him.

“I should get back to my work too.” Renjun leaned in to give Jaemin a kiss before climbing over him. Jaemin watched him gather up his clothes and get dressed. It was going to be a hot day, especially in this attic apartment, but Jaemin found he didn’t want to leave.

“Actually, do you mind if I stay and write the lyrics here with you?”

Renjun sat down in front of his typewriter, didn’t turn around, but Jaemin could hear the smile in his voice anyway. “No. Not at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> renjun's back and the boys seem to have come to an agreement. what did you think? ^^


	9. Chapter 9

The beach was hidden in a small cove, empty of sunbathing tourists and surfers. Jaemin’s car was the only one parked on the edge of the sand. It was nearing lunchtime, and when they had gotten out of the water and decided to leave, Jaemin had already been hungry.

He had forgotten about it when Jeno, instead of getting dressed, had caged Jaemin in against his car and began kissing him, hand slipping between them to work Jaemin’s cock.

Jaemin’s hair was drying messily, he still had sand between his toes, and when he licked his lips he could taste the salt water, but none of that registered when he pushed inside Jeno. They had clambered into the convertible, and Jaemin had turned Jeno around, knees on the passenger seat, chest against the backrest, and opened him up with the sun oil in the glove box.

Currently, Jeno was scrambling for something to hold onto over the smooth trunk of the car, and Jaemin leaned against his back. There wasn’t much space with the both of them kneeling on the same seat. The red leather was hot underneath them, and they were both already sweaty again. Jaemin pressed kisses to Jeno’s shoulder and pulled halfway out, then pushed back in harder, setting up a pace that would get the both of them off quickly before the sun oil dried.

Jeno moaned Jaemin’s name and met his thrusts as best as he could, but Jaemin grabbed his hips to keep them still so that he couldn’t rub himself against the leather of the backrest.

“No, baby”, Jaemin growled. “You are not dirtying my car. No coming.”

To Jaemin’s surprise, his words made Jeno clench around him. Jaemin smirked and increased his pace. “Does that turn you on? Dirty little prince.”

Jeno nodded, and when Jaemin kissed his cheek he turned his head so that Jaemin could reach his lips instead. Jeno’s eyes were squeezed shut, but his mouth was open, moans slipping past his lips that Jaemin hungrily bit into.

With thrusts so fast and so harsh they nearly pushed Jeno over the back of the car, Jaemin came. He ground his hips against Jeno’s ass until every last drop was inside him, then pulled carefully out to make sure he didn’t get any come on the seat.

They were both breathing heavily. Jaemin’s shoulders felt hot from the sun and would be burning red in the evening. He tapped Jeno on the shoulder to get him to turn around, and Jeno obeyed with a wince.

His eyes were dark and hooded, his lips bitten red. He was still hard.

“Good boy”, Jaemin praised teasingly and pushed Jeno up. Not protesting the manhandling, Jeno hiked himself on the top of the backrest. Jaemin kneeled on the seat and held his hips when he swallowed him down. He dragged his lips along Jeno’s length and hollowed his cheeks, and that was all it took for Jeno to come.

Jaemin swallowed, barely able to tell the difference between the come and the salty taste in his mouth left from the ocean water. He pulled off, satisfied that they hadn’t made a mess, and smiled at Jeno.

“Now can we go get lunch? This isn’t going to keep me full for long.”

Jeno laughed, still breathy as he was coming down from his high, and swung his legs over the side of the car. “But I’m sweaty again. Let’s swim.”

Jeno backed away from the car, wide grin on his face. Jaemin held up the swimming trunks they had dropped on the floor and held them up even as Jeno kept walking. “You don’t want these?”

“There’s nobody to see us here”, Jeno replied and turned to run into the waves. Laughing, Jaemin pushed the door open and rushed after Jeno. He caught up to him in the ocean. The waves beat against their chests, pleasantly cool, and Jaemin tugged Jeno closer to kiss him.

“You’ve become a rebel, haven’t you?”

Jeno kicked the ground to put some distance between them, arms wide to balance himself while he floated on his back before touching down again. Jaemin followed him deeper, still grinning even when Jeno splashed water his way.

“Maybe. You’re a bad influence.”

“Of course. Half my songs are about rebellion.” Jaemin swam past Jeno until his feet couldn’t reach the sand anymore and he was forced to keep kicking to keep his head over the surface. “Is hanging out with me a part of your rebellion too?”

Jaemin turned around to face Jeno, who no longer was smiling. He was floating on his back, eyes on the sky. Jaemin mirrored his position, relieved that he didn’t have to maintain eye contact while he waited for a reply.

“Do you know about the scandal? Why I’m here?”

“I heard there was one. It was implied it had something to do with your preferences in bed.”

“We were together for four years.” There were only the light breeze and the lapping of the waves to fill the silence between Jeno’s words. “No, not together. Not properly at least. He works for my family, manages the estate. He’s worked for us nearly fifteen years.”

“Wait. How old is he?”

“Older.”

Jaemin had to kick to keep himself floating. “What happened?”

“A maid caught us. She recognized me and told the tabloids. The royal PR department denied it all, of course, but everyone still thought the best thing was to send me away for a while. Until people forget. I didn’t get a say in it.”

When Jeno swam closer to him, Jaemin righted himself. Jeno stopped right in front of him, treading the water to keep still. “I was angry when I got here. Since I’d already been sent here so nobody would have to look at me, I figured I could do whatever. Nobody was looking.”

“Except for Mr. Lee.”

Jeno chuckled. “Yeah. I almost feel bad for him. He’s just trying to do his job. If only it wasn’t to keep me on house arrest.”

“So… You are rebelling.”

“I was. I am.” Jeno pulled Jaemin closer with a gentle hand on his neck. “But this - us - it’s not because I’m angry. It’s because I like you.”

When they kissed, Jaemin licked the saltwater off Jeno’s lips. “I like you too.”

Jeno smiled, eyes turning into crescents. “Good. We should head back. I’m getting hungry and you have a gig to prepare for.”

Jaemin was a few strokes behind him trying to sort out his thoughts. Once the water became too shallow to swim, they walked, and they had reached the beach when a thought occurred to Jaemin. “What about the man you were with? What happened to him?”

“Nothing. Firing him would make people suspicious so he’s still working for us.” Jaemin jogged to catch up with Jeno. His mouth was a tight line when he said, “I was the only one punished for what we did.”

Jaemin took his hand and squeezed it. “As punishments go, I don’t think this one is too bad.” Jeno looked down at their hands, then at Jaemin, a grateful smile spreading on his face.

“Turns out it isn’t. Meeting you and…” Jeno hesitated, maybe scared of hurting Jaemin’s feelings, so Jaemin finished the sentence for him.

“Renjun?”

“Yeah. It’s been great.”

They reached the car, and Jaemin let go of Jeno to open the trunk and dig out their towels and clothes. While he dried himself, Jaemin thought about the conversation he had had with Renjun, and about how happy he felt with them both, and about how time was running out.

“Renjun is coming to my gig tonight to keep you company while I’m on stage.”

Jeno was buttoning his shirt, and Jaemin stared wistfully as his toned chest was covered up. “He likes you too, you know.”

“Oh.” Jeno stopped with his hands on the waistband of his trousers. “I… What about you?”

Jaemin approached him and finished fastening his belt before he replied. “I think it will be pretty hot to see you two in the audience.” He pecked Jeno on the lips before packing the towels back into the trunk and slamming it shut. “Just don’t forget about me completely, okay?”

Jeno was shaking his head, a smile on his face, when he sat down in the passenger seat. The engine revved to life and almost drowned out his words. “I think that might be impossible.”

Jaemin was nervous. He had always been nervous before performing but learned quickly how to turn it into excitement. It was harder without his band around him, joking and drinking and smoking.

Two years since their last concert. Jaemin wondered what they were doing. Yangyang was probably in Germany, playing bass with that garage band he had formed when he was a kid, performing in bars and at small festivals. Last Jaemin had heard of Yukhei, the drummer had been in Las Vegas, partying and hooking up with pretty dancers and gambling. And Hendery was probably back at home, finally finishing his Bachelor’s degree.

Jaemin missed them. He should give them a call, try to get them all together again. Maybe even into a recording studio.

The backstage at the bar was really just the staff room. Jaemin had been given one of the lockers to use. There was a puddle in the corner that, based on the color of the water, nobody had cleaned up for weeks. None of the lockers had locks on them. Next to the door, there was a stack of wine boxes, shoved in there due to lack of space.

Jaemin decided to get a drink at the bar instead of fretting alone. He glanced at his reflection one last time. He would be performing just with his acoustic guitar so he wasn’t wearing as much glitter as he normally did, but the leather jacket was one of his favorites, and the shirt underneath it was one of a kind, a designer edition of their own band shirt.

The bar was already packed full. Jaemin elbowed his way to the counter and managed to catch the attention of one of the bartenders he had been talking to when she arrived for her shift. He gestured towards the fridge and she poured him a shot of vodka with one hand while working a shaker with the other.

“When are you starting?” she shouted over the music and the patrons trying to get her attention. Her eyeliner was already smudged.

“Ten minutes”, Jaemin replied. “Get me a beer too?”

“Sure thing, handsome.”

Jaemin threw back the shot and took his beer with a grateful smile. He shuffled away from the counter and looked over the crowd for his friends. He spotted Jeno and Renjun by a table right in front of the stage. They were sitting next to each other, and Jaemin was already halfway there when he noticed they weren’t alone.

Mark was there too, probably invited by Renjun, and next to him Donghyuck, probably invited by Mark, and Chenle and Jisung filled up the table, surely invited by Donghyuck. Jaemin came up to them behind Mark and placed his hand on the back of his chair.

“I didn’t know everyone was invited.”

All heads turned toward him. Donghyuck said, “We wouldn’t miss this for the world!”

“I’m insulted you didn’t tell me,  _ your manager _ , that you had booked a gig.”

Jaemin grimaced apologetically at Mark. “I didn’t think about it. Besides, this is nothing official. It’s not like it’s the  _ White Coffe _ e reunion concert.”

“We wanted to come and support you”, Chenle said.

“We wanted to see if you were any good”, Jisung agreed, and the two fell over each other laughing.

Jaemin rolled his eyes and rounded the table until he was standing between Jeno and Renjun. “Thanks for coming”, he said, specifically to the two. “Just remember: No throwing any underwear on the stage.”

Renjun snorted derisively as if he would never consider such a thing. Jeno laughed, almost choking on his beer as he did. “Good to know.”

“Wish me luck.”

Jaemin took a deep pull of his beer before walking up on stage. Nobody was paying him attention while he put his glass down within arm’s reach and began tuning his guitar. He had spent the week refamiliarizing himself with their old songs and adapting them for one acoustic guitar. They wouldn’t be as fast-paced and aggressive as they were when performed by their band, but Jaemin was satisfied with his work.

Someone dimmed the lights in the bar and turned on the spotlight, and Jaemin blinked his eyes.

“Hi everybody”, he said, then cleared his throat and turned the mic on. “Hello. Is everyone having a good time? My name’s Jaemin. You might have heard of my band.  _ White Coffee _ .”

The vaguely interested atmosphere turned intense, and Jaemin could see people leaning in to whisper to their friends. Some of the nerves that made his hands shake disappeared. He repositioned the guitar on his thigh. “I thought I’d keep you entertained for an hour or so if that’s okay with you.”

Several people shouted “Yes!”, and Jaemin started playing.

He had chosen to start with the same song they opened their gigs with. It lacked Hendery’s guitar solo and Yukhei’s screaming for the last chorus but the bar still came alive. People got to their feet to see better. They sang along loud enough that Jaemin could stop to listen. When the last chord faded, the crowd burst into applause.

Jaemin grinned and glanced at his friends. They were applauding. Donghyuck had two fingers in his mouth as he whistled. Jeno was clapping, eyes wide with excitement and what Jaemin hoped was admiration. Renjun looked calmer than the others. He looked proud.

Jaemin reached for his beer and took a sip to calm himself down. “Thank you. How about this one?” He began playing one of their biggest hits, and the excited screams drowned out half of the first verse.

As he played song after song, Jaemin realized how much he had missed this. He had the whole bar in the palm of his hand. When his beer ran out a stranger brought him a new one, and he emptied that one too before he was halfway through his set. He had a strap on his guitar so that he didn’t have to sit while he played, and by the fifth or sixth song, he was already dripping with sweat from the jumping and pacing around.

Between every song, he glanced at Renjun and Jeno and smiled when he found them looking back at him. Their table was so full of glasses Chenle had to start moving them to the surrounding tables at some point, and Jaemin could tell they were getting drunk when Donghyuck pulled Mark to dance with him. Renjun’s arm was on the back of Jeno’s chair, and Jaemin wondered what they were talking about when they leaned in close.

He hoped it was about him.

_ White Coffee _ had many songs about sex on their setlist, and Jaemin had never had any problem performing them in front of a crowd, rolling his body and grabbing his crotch when he threw his guitar on his back. He enjoyed the power he had over his audience, but it never affected him. Not until now, when he crooned his way through a piece about staying up all night, and his eyes caught on Jeno and Renjun again.

They were in public, but it was dark enough that they weren’t drawing attention to themselves with the way Jeno was leaning against Renjun’s chest. Renjun slipped his hand, which had been resting on Jeno’s chest, under his shirt. Jaemin met his eyes and almost messed up the lyrics when Renjun grinned.

Once his gig was over, Jaemin was definitely going to stay up all night with them both.

With only two songs left, Jaemin paused to drink his third beer. “Thanks, thank you so much. This has been amazing. We’re almost done though.” The crowd booed, but Jaemin laughed their protests away. “I’ve actually got something new to play for you. You can be my test audience.” The crowd cheered, and Jaemin strummed a few chords.

“It’s been a while since I wrote anything. But recently, I’ve gotten some of my inspiration back. This song is about good people and bad people, and how the best people make you better.”

The bar was quieter than it had been during the gig so far. No one could sing along, and the tempo was too slow for enthusiastic clapping. Jaemin’s voice shook when he started. He found Jeno and Renjun in the crowd, still holding each other, and they smiled when he looked over, and Jaemin didn’t care what anyone else thought about the song.

After the song and the applause died out, Jaemin spoke into the mic for the last time. “Alright, it’s time to wrap things up. You all should know this one.”

The gig ended on a high note, and Jaemin ignored the shouts for an encore. Instead, he hurried off the stage and over to his friends who all hugged him in turn. Mark complimented him on the new song and informed him they needed to get into a studio and record it.

“What did you think? Are you a fan now?” Jaemin asked Jeno when they hugged. Jeno’s touch lingered even as he nodded enthusiastically.

“I’ll be your biggest fan. You were amazing.”

Renjun’s lips brushed Jaemin’s cheek when they hugged. “You really were. It’s good to see you back in your element.”

“Thanks. It was good to perform again.”

Jisung pushed a tray of shots into their faces, and they all picked one and downed them together. Jaemin was still high on adrenaline and craved a cigarette. His mind was racing but always returning to Jeno and Renjun. He pulled them closer so that he could speak without being overheard. “How about we all go to my place after this?”

To his surprise and disappointment, Jeno’s face fell. “I can’t. My bodyguard is here.” He glanced towards the door where the broad-shouldered man was standing, watching them with an unreadable expression. “I only got to come if I took him with me. I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.” Renjun put a comforting arm around his waist. “I think I need to write tonight, Jaemin. I have so many thoughts and ideas right now. Your music really… it’s amazing. You could still come to mine.”

Someone tugged on Jaemin’s elbow, and he turned around to find three young women vying for his attention.

“Or not”, Renjun smirked. Jaemin asked the women to excuse him for a moment.

“I guess I’ll stay for a while, hand out autographs and stuff. But another time?”

Jeno and Renjun glanced at each other, and Jeno nodded. Renjun ducked his head to hide his blush, and if Jaemin hadn’t been so elated, he would have teased him about it.

“Definitely”, Renjun said. “C’mon, let’s get another drink before the prince has to leave.”

They drank three cocktails more before Jeno couldn’t keep ignoring the judgmental stare of the bodyguard. Renjun left with him to catch a ride, and Jaemin mourned the missed threesome for a second before his attention was stolen by Donghyuck, who challenged him to a drinking competition.

By the time Jaemin headed home, he was unable to walk straight. It was pitch-black outside, and it took him several tries to fit the key into the lock of his building. Jaemin sang while he climbed the stairs, voice raspy after the drinking and the cigarettes.

He reached his floor, but then dropped the keys by his apartment door. With a laugh, he leaned down to pick them up and leaned against the door for support. It swung open. He was sure he had closed it, and he was sure that he had turned off the lights before he left, but when he entered, the bedside lamp was burning.

By its light, Jaemin could see his drug supplier sitting on the bed, back straight and face serious and a gun in his hand.

He pointed it at Jaemin and said, “When I asked you if you had lost the cocaine, you shouldn’t have lied to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ u might have noticed i've upped the total chapter count to 13. i just can't wrap things up properly without a little more time, but i hope u don't mind ^^
> 
> also, thank u to everyone who has commented here so far <3 reading ur thoughts really makes my day, honestly, and keeps me enthusiastic about this story!
> 
> also also, sorry for that cliffhanger there <3 what did u think?
> 
> also also also, drummer lucas deserves his own spinoff *fire emoji*


	10. Chapter 10

Heart hammering at his throat and breath struggling to make it through his lungs, Jaemin desperately tried to gather his thoughts and be less drunk by pure force of will. The shock of Sanchez in his apartment, ready to shoot him at any moment helped to clear his head.

“When I asked you if you had lost the cocaine, you shouldn’t have lied to me.”

“I…” Jaemin started, but what could he say? He had lied. And now he had been caught. “How did you find out?”

“I asked around and turns out no one else has coke missing. And none of your usual clients have been able to reach you.”

Jaemin swallowed and tried to ignore the gun pointed at him. He considered running, but he wouldn’t get more than two steps if he tried. He closed the door. Sanchez’s eyes and the gun followed him when he walked over to the table and sat down.

“I’m curious to hear how you were going to pay me back the fifteen thousand. I’d almost expected you to have run away by now but clearly you’ve got a plan. You can’t be dumb enough to think I’d just forgive and forget.”

“I had — I have a plan.”

“Do share.”

Jaemin’s mouth was dry and he was a furious heartbeat away from throwing up, but he swallowed down the nausea and tried on a self-assured smile that would convince Sanchez. “Prince Lee Jeno.”

Sanchez raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “What about him?”

“I have, I guess you could say, befriended him.” Jaemin had no idea how he managed to keep his voice from shaking. Talking about Jeno to Sanchez made his stomach revolt, but he had no choice. He needed to make it out alive from this room. “He’s head over heels for me. Of course.”

Jaemin held his breath while he waited for Sanchez to catch on. The drug dealer let out a dry laugh when he did but the gun stayed pointed at Jaemin.

“I had heard he’s a queer. So what? He gonna give you the money?”

Jaemin nodded. “He can’t resist me.”

“And what about you? You haven’t gone soft for the prince?”

It was easier to fake a mean laugh than to deny his words outright. Jaemin tried to remember how he had felt in the beginning when he first concocted the scheme with Renjun’s reluctant help. Before he met Jeno — before the feelings and the guilt.

“I’m just using him. A pretty smile isn’t enough to make me ‘go soft’.”

Finally, the gun was lowered, yet Jaemin felt even worse. Sanchez chuckled and stood up. He shoved the gun in the back of his trousers and walked over to Jaemin to pat him on the shoulder.

“You aren’t as dumb as you look. The deadline stays the same, but I’ll give you the chance to carry out this plan of yours. I’ll be back for the money in a week.”

With that, he left.

Unable to move, Jaemin stared at the floor and waited for his pulse to calm down. He had one week. Asking Jeno for the money wouldn’t be easy but lying to him about it would be impossible.

With the relief that he wasn’t dead, the nausea returned, and Jaemin ran to the bathroom.

He didn’t leave his apartment for three days. The fridge was mostly empty, but Jaemin was afraid that Sanchez was waiting for him on the street — afraid that Sanchez had seen through his lie and was ready to end him before he mustered up the courage to reach out to Jeno. He had no idea how to ask him or if Jeno would give him the money anyway.

So Jaemin stayed in bed and stared up at the ceiling and wondered if he was about to die.

On Saturday, aggressive knocking on the door ripped Jaemin out of bed. He was instantly wide awake, breathing shallow and heart pounding rapidly. But his brain was slow to catch up, and he didn’t get out of bed to open the door.

“Jaemin! Shake off your hangover and let me in.”

Renjun.

Jaemin kicked the covers to the floor and walked to the door. He took a deep breath before opening it. Renjun strutted in, sunglasses on his face and a tote bag over his shoulder.

He wrinkled his nose and took in the state of the apartment before giving Jaemin a once-over. “You look like shit. Have you been drinking again?”

“No, I -”,

“You can tell me on the way. We need to get going. I’ll pack your things while you take a shower. I can’t have you seeing Jeno looking like that.”

“Wait”, Jaemin said, hand still on the door handle. Renjun marched over to his wardrobe and tugged his beach bag out from the top shelf. “Jeno? What are you — where are we going?”

“Celebrating your birthday. Did you think I wouldn’t remember?”

Jaemin wouldn’t have blamed him.  _ He _ had forgotten.

Renjun dropped a button-up and Jaemin’s swimming trunks into the bag. “Jeno rented a yacht. You would know if you had visited either of us or even the bar downstairs. Jeno called there yesterday and left a message for you.”

Because Jaemin hadn’t moved, Renjun turned around and glared at him. “Shower. Now. Or I’m leaving you here and going on a romantic cruise with Jeno all by myself.”

“Shit. Okay. Just give me a couple of minutes.”

The shower helped clear Jaemin’s head better than the days of thinking had done. He tipped his chin up so that the water washed over his face and scrubbed himself of sweat and fear and guilt.

He needed a day away. Maybe this would be the perfect opportunity to ask Jeno for the money. Jaemin turned the shower off. Or he could tell Jeno how he felt about him. Ask him to steer the yacht to Nice or Monaco even. Leave and not look back. There wasn’t much he’d be leaving behind anyway, not when Renjun and Jeno would both be onboard.

When he got out of the bathroom, Renjun handed him a clean set of clothes and the packed bag. “Get dressed and let’s go.” 

It was a hot and humid day. They kept the windows open in the taxi as it sped down towards the harbor, but Jaemin still felt sweaty the whole ride. Renjun was in a good mood, humming under his breath.

The private harbor had several piers lined by boats of all sizes, with the biggest yachts the furthest out. The fresh breeze tugged at Jaemin’s shirt and snuck in under it to cool him down, and he would have smiled if Sanchez hadn’t been on his mind still.

“Renjun, wait.”

The taxi drove away. Renjun, who had begun walking towards the piers immediately when they got off, stopped and turned back to look at Jaemin. “What?”

Jaemin had no idea how to soften his words. “Sanchez broke into my apartment on Wednesday. He knows I lost the drugs.”

Renjun’s face dropped and he walked back to Jaemin, eyes taking in every inch to make sure he was unharmed.

“Shit. What happened?”

“I told him about Jeno and the original plan, and he gave me a week to get the money. Otherwise…”

Renjun frowned. “You told your drug dealer about Jeno? That could put him in danger, Jaemin. Sanchez is a criminal.”

“I thought I was going to die!” Jaemin lowered his voice. “I didn’t want to tell him anything. I had to lie, but…”

Renjun considered his words and said, “You have to ask Jeno for the money.”

“I know. I just — I don’t like taking advantage of him like that. Everyone else has been doing it his whole life. I don’t want his money anymore.” I just want him. Jaemin left the last part unsaid because he was sure Renjun could hear it anyway. Renjun’s expression softened and he pulled Jaemin into a hug.

“I know. But you need it. We don’t want you dead either.”

Jaemin squeezed him tightly before letting go. “I know. I’ll ask him. Just not today. I don’t want to think about this on my birthday. I’ll ask tomorrow or the day after.”

“Okay.” Renjun took Jaemin’s hand. “I get it. Let’s go. We shouldn’t keep him waiting.”

They walked toward the pier with the largest yachts. With each step, Jaemin could feel his worries lessen. He could think about the money the next day. Today he wanted to focus on the things that mattered.

He glanced at Renjun and took note of his excited steps and the smile that was back on his lips.

“So… What have you been doing the past days? You and Jeno seemed pretty cozy at my gig.” It felt like ages ago, and Jaemin regretted staying holed up in his apartment. He had clearly missed something.

Renjun grinned and nodded. “He came by my place two days ago. I told him about your birthday.”

“And..?”

“And I might have kissed him. He might have given me a blowjob.”

Jaemin laughed and tugged Renjun closer by his hand so that he could sling an arm over his shoulders. “He’s good at those.”

“He is”, Renjun sighed.

A shout from further away made them look up. They spotted Jeno on the deck of one of the yachts, sunglasses on and dressed all in white. There was a steward waiting by the landing bridge who greeted them on their way up to the yacht.

Jeno hugged them in turn, pressed kisses to their cheeks. “Happy birthday, Jaemin. I’ve missed you.”

“I don’t think anyone has ever rented a yacht for me before.” Jaemin laughed and looked up at the ship. There were three decks at least, not counting the flight deck. Two more stewards stood in a row in the dining room that looked like it could seat a whole party.

One of them came forward with a smile and a tray with champagne glasses. “Welcome. Let us know if you need anything at all.”

Jaemin and Renjun took their glasses before Jeno gestured the stewards away self-assuredly, like he was used to people waiting on him.

“I’ve told the crew to stay out of our way, but they’ll get you drinks and food and whatever you need. I think we’ll take off right away.”

“Yes, please”, Jaemin said and waited until the last steward had closed the door behind them before wrapping an arm around Renjun’s waist. “Show us around?”

The yacht was massive. Jaemin lost count of the cabins and suspected he would get lost later trying to find a bathroom, of which there were seven. There was a bar on each deck, a hot tub on the second, and sun loungers strewn out over third.

It took them almost an hour to be out on open waters. According to Jeno they wouldn’t go far so that they could be back by evening. A breakfast had been served on the first deck, and they sat in the shade while one of the stewards mixed them drinks.

When Jeno asked Jaemin what he had been doing the past days, Jaemin told him he’d been writing music and ordered a mimosa. Jeno began gushing about the concert, and when Renjun praised his lyrics, Jaemin relaxed and forgot all about the funk he’d been in.

“Can we use the tub?” Renjun asked once they’d finished their breakfast and the coastline was barely visible in the horizon.

“Of course. Did you bring your swimming trunks?”

Jaemin glanced at Renjun who nodded.

“It’s up one deck. You can get changed wherever you like.”

“Is there a bathroom anywhere?” Jaemin asked. Jeno showed him one on the second deck, and Jaemin got changed. He stopped to look at his own reflection, grateful that Renjun had made him take a shower. He combed his fingers through his hair before heading towards the stern of the yacht.

He was the last to arrive and still stopped in the shadows before walking through the glass door. The stewards were nowhere to be seen. It was just Jeno and Renjun in the hot tub, and they weren’t paying any attention to their surroundings.

Jaemin watched them make out and waited for the jealousy to flare up. It didn’t. Knowing that he could walk over and join them made the sight exciting rather than terrifying.

His approaching steps were enough for Jeno and Renjun to hear him and pull apart. Renjun wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and moved further away from Jeno. “Took you long enough.”

“It looks like you didn’t mind the wait”, Jaemin replied and circled the tub before climbing in. The water was even warmer than the air, and Jaemin doubted they could stay in it for long. Jeno sank deeper until only his head was above the surface and gazed at Jaemin with a falsely innocent smile.

His lips were still red from Renjun’s kiss.

“What do you usually do for your birthday?”

Jaemin tipped his head back. The sky was clear above them, the sun blindingly bright.

“Party. Drink. Have sex. Last year it was here, the year before that in L.A., before that in Singapore. I think. I always drink too much to remember everything.”

Renjun rolled his eyes. “You are a cliché of a rockstar.”

“Sorry to keep you from that.”

“Nah.” Jaemin smiled at Jeno. “This is better. Besides. I’ve got the drinks and the pretty company here too.”

Jaemin hadn’t known what to expect when the possibility of having sex with Jeno and Renjun both first began to materialize. He’d had threesomes before, sure. He’d been invited to join a couple, like with Ten and Taeyong, or hooked up with two strangers who didn’t know each other either, and then there was that one time he had convinced Yukhei to fuck him as long as there was a girl in bed with them too.

But never before had he been in any kind of relationship with both the people he slept with. He had never had to consider how a threesome would affect them going forward. He had expected jealousy and maybe insecurity; not getting half-hard in a hot tub thinking about where this might lead.

“Renjun”, Jaemin said, glad that the bubbles covered him below the waist. “What did you get me for my birthday?”

Renjun rolled his eyes again, but there was a smile tugging at his lips. “My eternal love.”

“I already have that”, Jaemin joked. “But I still haven’t gotten a birthday kiss.”

“What a tragedy”, Renjun muttered and pushed forward to crowd Jaemin against the side of the hot tub. Jaemin breathed in the steam rising from the water and breathed out through his nose when Renjun pressed his lips against his. With a hand on Renjun’s waist, Jaemin pulled him closer and closed his eyes to enjoy the languid kiss.

“Better.” Jaemin held Renjun’s eyes until Renjun had sat back down on his spot, then turned to look at Jeno. “Your turn.”

“The yacht wasn’t enough?” Jeno laughed and moved closer.

Jaemin pulled him in by his neck. “It’s wonderful, but I know something better.” Jeno laughed into the kiss. Jaemin coaxed his mouth open and didn’t let him pull back until they were both out of breath.

Instead of continuing, Jeno stood up. “I’m going to the flight deck to dry off. Join me whenever you like. Both of you.” He climbed out and stroked Renjun’s shoulder in passing. Jaemin and Renjun watched him walk off, tight shorts clinging to his ass, and when he reached the stairs he glanced back at them with a smirk.

“I think we should go.”

Jaemin nodded and tried to not slip when he hurried out of the tub.

There was a sunbed set into the floor of the flight deck, wide enough to probably fit ten people. There was nothing but the ocean around them and the sunny sky above them.

Jeno was stretched out on his stomach in the middle of the sunbed. His shorts had been discarded in a heap on the edge of it. Jaemin exchanged a glance with Renjun before they both kicked off their own.

Jaemin crawled to Jeno and hovered over him. “How very bold of you.”

Jeno chuckled. “I just wanted to avoid tan lines.”

“And the lube?”

At Renjun’s words Jaemin looked away from Jeno’s ass at the bottle Renjun was pointing at. Jeno laughed and turned around, unabashed about his growing erection.

“I thought it might come in handy.”

Jaemin kissed the satisfied laughter off Jeno’s lips. He could hear Renjun moving closer and pulled him in by his neck for a kiss, then watched as Renjun kissed Jeno. When they drew apart, their lips were darker, shining, and Jaemin didn’t know who to kiss anymore.

“What do you want?” Renjun asked. “It’s your birthday after all.”

“I want you to open him up for me. And I want these —”, Jaemin stroked a thumb along Jeno’s lips, “around my cock while you do.”

Instead of replying, Jeno got up and backed Jaemin into the pillows at the edge of the sunbed. Jaemin was already hard by the time Jeno took him in his mouth, kneeling between his open legs. Renjun had gotten the lube, but he couldn’t resist caressing his hand over Jeno’s ass before pushing in the first finger.

“I can’t believe my first time touching you is to get you ready for Jaemin”, Renjun said with an airy chuckle, eyes glued to his finger disappearing inside Jeno. “This is so hot.”

“He can take us both”, Jaemin said with a smirk and met Jeno’s sparkling eyes. Jeno licked a stripe along his length with a proud hum before swallowing him down again.

Jeno moaned around the cock in his mouth as Renjun worked another finger into him. He arched his back to encourage Renjun further, and Jaemin chuckled carding his fingers through Jeno’s hair.

“Good boy.”

Jaemin met Renjun’s eyes and bit down on his bottom lip to keep from leaning forward to kiss him. With the sun painting golden streaks into his hair, Renjun looked beautiful in a way Jaemin had never realized before.

“So tight, aren’t you?” Renjun said and pushed in a third finger. “We’ll have that changed by the end of this. Won’t we?”

“Yeah.” Jaemin groaned when Jeno swallowed him further. “We’ll have you  _ gaping _ by the time we get back.”

Though he couldn’t speak, the way Jeno gagged himself on Jaemin’s cock was indication enough how he felt about it.

“I think he’s ready.”

“You can go first.”

Renjun’s fingers stilled inside Jeno. “But it’s your birthday.”

“I know”, Jaemin said with a smile and grabbed Jeno’s hair to keep him still. “But this is your first time. And I’m good where I am.” He pushed Jeno further down, and Jeno’s throat fluttered with a pleased hum.

“Okay. Yeah.”

Renjun removed his fingers to reach for more lube, and Jeno whined. Jaemin gripped his hair tighter in retribution. “Don’t complain, little prince. You’ll get something bigger in you soon.”

“Little prince?” Renjun asked, eyebrow quirked, hand spreading lube over his length.

“I think he likes being reminded of his title when he’s acting like a slut. It’s not very prince-ly.” Jaemin glanced down at Jeno, whose eyes were closed. There were unshed tears clinging to his long lashes and his lips were deep red around the cock. His nose almost touched Jaemin’s stomach when he sucked Jaemin down his throat.

“Fuck, that’s hot.”

Jaemin could only nod in agreement. He let go of Jeno’s hair and glanced at Renjun, who stared, hand squeezing his own dick to keep from coming, eyes glued to Jeno deepthroating Jaemin.

“Let me help”, Jaemin said and reached forward. With both hands he spread Jeno’s ass cheeks, and Renjun’s eyes snapped down to his hole.

“Kiss me.” Renjun looked up. “I want you to kiss me, Jaemin.”

A moan slipped past Jaemin’s lips, both because of the way Jeno swirled his tongue around his cock and Renjun’s words. He leaned in and crashed his mouth to Renjun’s, hands on Jeno’s shoulders for support. Renjun moaned as he began pushing inside of Jeno, never breaking contact with Jaemin until he bottomed out.

“Fuck”, Renjun muttered and nipped at Jaemin’s bottom lip. “I’m not going to last long.”

“That’s okay.” Jaemin grinned. “We’ve got the whole day. We can go as many times as we want.”

Renjun nodded as he leaned back. He held Jeno’s hips still and pulled out just enough to be able to push back in, working up a steady pace. Jaemin settled against the backrest again, allowing Jeno to come up for a breath.

Without a cock in his mouth, Jeno’s moans were loud, only cut by whimpers when Renjun fucked into him. He licked along Jaemin’s length while he gathered his breath, and when Jaemin guided him by his hair, he sucked him down greedily again.

“So perfect for us.”

Renjun managed between thrusts to say, “Let’s come together.”

“What do you say, little prince?”

Jeno pulled off Jaemin and wet his lips. “Yeah.”

“Can you? We haven’t even touched your cock yet.” Despite the neglect, Jeno’s cock hung heavy between his legs.

“Don’t need to.” Jeno’s voice was raspy, and his words were intertwined with breathy moans. “Just fuck me.”

“It’s hard to believe —”, Renjun said and aimed a hard thrust straight at Jeno’s prostate, “that our prince is such a slut.”

“Just for you”, Jeno moaned.

“Our good boy.” Jaemin pushed his mouth back on him and began thrusting carefully into his mouth, then down his throat when Jeno swallowed.

Jeno came first. With Renjun pounding into him from behind at an increasingly hard pace, and Jaemin snapping into his throat, his whole body went rigid. Jaemin silenced his moans by shoving in as deep as possible, cutting off all airflow, and Renjun fucked him through it until his knees were shaking.

Jaemin and Renjun exchanged a glance and chased their own orgasms. Jaemin saw Renjun’s mouth fall open and his hips still, and that was all it took for him to release down Jeno’s throat. Jeno worked his lips around Jaemin, milking out every drop, until Jaemin pushed him off before it got too much.

Renjun was gentler, pulling out carefully and caressing his hands over Jeno’s sweaty back.

“I don’t know if I’ve ever come this hard”, he said with a raspy chuckle. Jeno was breathing heavily and rolled over onto his side. His eyes were still closed, tongue licking at his numb lips, and he nodded.

“The best birthday sex I’ve ever had.”

Jeno opened his eyes to smile up at Jaemin. “Good. And I think you promised we’d have some more before we get back.”

Jaemin and Renjun laughed. Renjun crawled over to Jaemin to kiss him before bending down to kiss Jeno too.

“I’ll just need a minute to recover.”

“Fine.” Jaemin rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t stop smiling when he stretched himself out next to Jeno. Renjun plopped down on his other side. It was too hot to embrace in the beating sun, but Renjun rested a hand on Jaemin’s knee anyway. “But just a minute.”

As they waited for their breathing to calm down, Jaemin closed his eyes. He didn’t know if it was water from the tub or sweat drying on his chest. The salty breeze made the beating sun bearable, and his body was still coming down from the high of a mind-blowing orgasm. So far this birthday had been pretty great, and he decided not to ruin it by asking for the money.

That could wait until they were back ashore and he couldn’t pretend everything was perfect anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is by far the longest chapter yet and idk if they r going to get shorter again bc things are Happening.
> 
> but yaay! ot3! finally! go me. also! i'm trying to be period-accurate where i can, hence the lack of protection during sex, but use condoms kids.
> 
> if u ever had the thought "i wish i could leave a kudos again", leave a comment :* if u r shy, u can even just comment "kudos"


	11. Chapter 11

By the time they docked, the sun was burning red over the ocean horizon. One of the stewards had called them a taxi and lit their way to the parking lot with a lantern. All the stewards had signed non-disclosure agreements, and Jaemin, Renjun and Jeno were all drunk on cocktails and sun and happiness, easily ignoring the steward’s presence as they hung off each other’s shoulders while they walked.

“Where to now?” Renjun asked when they arrived at the taxi.

“Well…” Jeno said and disentangled from them enough to open the door, “I told Mr. Lee I’d be back tomorrow morning, so…”

“Let’s go to Renjun’s. I’m out of food.”

“And your apartment is a mess.” Renjun circled the car to sit in the front. Jaemin shrugged at Jeno, though his grin was unapologetic. Jeno laughed and sat down in the back with Jaemin. They held hands in the shadows of the backseat the whole ride.

When they got to Renjun’s, Renjun pushed the balcony doors open to let in the fresh air. Jaemin watched Jeno walk over to the cat and pick it up. The cat purred and pushed its nose against his chin.

“Why does the cat only hate me?” Jaemin muttered and threw himself on the bed.

Renjun, who was inspecting the contents of his fridge, huffed. “Because you are an asshole. I’m out of wine.” He slammed the door shut. “I’ll run to the bar downstairs and get us something.”

“Should we come with?” Jeno asked and looked up from the cat. Jaemin was too tired to move.

“I’ll just be a few minutes.” With his wallet in hand, Renjun hurried out of the apartment.

Jaemin propped himself up on an elbow to watch Jeno. “Come cuddle me instead of that thing”, he whined. Jeno put the cat down with a wide smile.

“It’s cuter than you are.”

Jaemin pulled him onto the bed and pushed his face against Jeno’s neck, much in the same way the cat had done. He nipped the skin there, tugged Jeno’s collar so that he could move lower and not have to worry about not leaving a mark on his skin. “Lies.”

“Maybe.” Jeno lay still while Jaemin sucked a bruise above his collarbone. “How was today?”

Jaemin kissed Jeno’s skin once more before leaning back against the pillow. Jeno was smiling down at him, and Jaemin felt warm and comfortable. “Is it too melodramatic to say it was the best birthday I’ve ever had?”

Jeno laughed. “No. It was wonderful.”

“I wouldn’t have minded if we’d stayed out on the seas for longer. Just you and me and Renjun. And the invisible stewards.”

“It would have been nice.” Jeno laid down too, head next to Jaemin’s on the pillow. “It’s weird. I like you both and when you two are together, I like you even more.”

“How so?”

“He makes you softer. You make him braver. I don’t know.” Jeno chuckled, an embarrassed flush spreading on his cheeks. “Never mind. I’m just dumb.”

Jaemin pulled him closer by the waist. “No. I get it.”

“I really like you both. I’ve never felt like this before.”

“What about… the man you were with?”

“It was different”, Jeno said. “Not as… real.”

Renjun returned with a bottle of red wine. He walked straight to the bed and crawled over them to sit with his back against the wall, legs thrown over theirs. Jaemin could reach his ankle and wrapped his fingers around it, pressed his thumb into the hollow beneath the bone.

“It will be hard to fit us all into this bed”, Renjun said and opened the bottle. He took a sip before handing it to Jeno. “Don’t know how much sleep will be able to get.”

“I’m not planning on sleeping”, Jaemin joked and raised his eyebrow suggestively.

Jeno managed to swallow his wine before he laughed. The wine stained his lips even redder. Jaemin took the bottle from him and watched them fondly before saying, “I don’t want this day to end.”

“It’s been a great day”, Renjun agreed.

“Yeah.” Jaemin was thankful for the deepening darkness of the room. The reason he had admitted to liking Jeno in the first place was because he knew it would be temporary. Jeno would leave, the feelings would fade, and Jaemin’s life would go back to what it was. But now the thought of Jeno leaving didn’t bring relief to him. It brought sadness. “It’s a shame you aren’t here to stay”, Jaemin said and tipped back the bottle.

“I know.” Jeno sighed. “But I can come back.”

“This isn’t your home either, Jaemin”, Renjun pointed out and took the wine. “It wasn’t supposed to be. You’ll leave to record a new album and tour the world soon enough, and I’ll be gone by the end of the year to promote my new book hopefully.”

“Did you finish the manuscript?”

“Almost. The point I’m making is that we all travel for a living. Maybe we could travel to the same places.”

Jeno smiled and pushed himself up so that he could kiss Renjun. Jaemin had never felt this fond of anyone before, and he thought back to Ten’s words about commitment. Perhaps it wouldn’t be as hard as he had always convinced himself.

“You’re right”, Jeno said once his lips left Renjun’s. “We can make it work. Can I have some of the wine?”

Instead of giving him the bottle, Renjun placed it against his lips and tilted it back. Jaemin sat up and slid his hand underneath Jeno’s shirt, began unbuttoning it with his other. Renjun pulled the bottle back, and the wine spilled across Jeno’s chin, ran down along his neck and pooled in the dip above his collarbone.

“Are there any neighbors we should worry about?” Jeno asked as Renjun dragged his tongue down his neck to lick up the wine.

“No”, Jaemin murmured turned his head to kiss him. “You can be as loud as you want.”

Jeno was the first to fall asleep sometime after four. Renjun and Jaemin shared a cigarette on the balcony, talking and lazily making out. Renjun told Jaemin about the progress he had made on his manuscript, and Jaemin told him about his excitement to get back into a studio.

They managed to fit into the bed, curled around Jeno, legs tangled together and the cover somewhere on the floor. Jaemin could have sworn he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

In the morning, Jaemin cooked them breakfast. Jeno was half-asleep listening to Renjun throw around thoughts for his manuscript but still managed to hum and nod in all the right places. After breakfast, they got each other off unhurriedly. Jeno and Jaemin left together, and Jaemin waited for the taxi to arrive and watched it drive off.

Instead of heading home, Jaemin guided his steps towards Mark’s apartment. Mark lived halfway between the old city center and the harbor in a light blue building with more balconies than windows. Jaemin held the door open for an elderly neighbor before bounding up the stairs to the top floor.

Mark looked mildly surprised when he invited Jaemin inside. His apartment was in immaculate order with the exception of the huge desk by the window, which looked like someone had dumped a year's worth of paperwork over it, the sheets and envelopes and contracts spilling over to the floor and the broken speaker in the corner.

“What are you doing here?”

“You are my manager. I think it’s about time you do your work”, Jaemin said and walked straight through the room to the balcony and lit a cigarette. Mark joined him, leaning on his elbows against the railing.

“I thought you’d never ask”, he joked. “What do you need me to do?”

“Book a studio time and get everyone back together. I’ve written some new stuff that I want to get on tape.” Jaemin squinted his eyes against the sun. “I haven’t talked to the guys in ages.”

“They’ve been waiting for you to get your shit together.” Mark laughed at Jaemin’s insulted glare. “I mean, they’ve kept themselves busy but they are ready to get back in the studio. I’ll give them all a call and figure out a time. Are you ready to leave?”

Jaemin’s mind immediately filled with an image of Jeno and Renjun, wrapped around each other on a sun-streaked mattress.

“Yeah. Anytime.” He could always return once they finished the recording. He was used to being apart from Renjun anyway: last winter Renjun had traveled the world when he published his latest book, the spring before that Jaemin had toured South America with his band.

And Jeno had promised that they would make it work.

“Good. I’m happy you are getting your inspiration back.” Mark squeezed Jaemin’s shoulder. “For a time there I was worried you were never going to write music again. My dad even told me to drop you from the label.”

Jaemin jerked back. “What?”

“You wouldn’t have been the first rockstar to prefer parties and drugs over making music”, Mark said, eyes fixed on a clothesline strung across the street. The colorful clothes hung wet, still with the lack of wind. “But I told him I had faith in you.”

Suddenly Jaemin found it hard to swallow, and he focused on a red shirt one tug away from falling off the clothesline and blinked furiously. Mark nudged his shoulder. “No need to get all emotional on me. I’ve got you.”

“I know.” The thank-you went unspoken. “I’m sorry, though, for causing trouble. I really am. For the band and you. It’s my fault you’ve been stuck here.”

Mark shook his head with a smile. “I never had to stay but I like it here. So no need to apologize to me. I never would have met Donghyuck without you.”

“Oh.” Jaemin couldn’t help the surprised grin spreading on his face. “Donghyuck, huh?”

“I should probably tell him I like him back before we leave.”

Jaemin laughed and tossed the cigarette butt over the railing. “I thought you didn’t realize he liked you. You seemed so oblivious this whole time.”

“It took a while. But we’ve been having fun so I didn’t want things to change”, Mark said with a chuckle. “I guess I’m ready to see what happens next.”

Jaemin thought he might be too.

For the rest of the day, Jaemin felt like he was walking on clouds. His apartment didn’t seem as small, the sun didn’t seem as hot. He was almost convinced the bakery down the street had changed their recipe because the baguette tasted better and that the wine he was drinking was vintage. He spent hours writing lyrics and melodies, and it felt like no time passed at all.

Around five Jaemin’s stomach growled. He put his guitar away and got up, stretched and wondered if Jeno wanted company for dinner. After changing into neater trousers he left his apartment, but when he locked the door, he remembered Sanchez.

His deadline was the day after tomorrow.

Jaemin jogged down the stairs, determined to finally ask Jeno for the money. The past twenty-four hours had been perfect. If there was ever a time when Jaemin would get this right it was now.

His convertible roared through the town, and Jaemin steered it through the open gates right up to the front door. He had barely gotten out of the car when Mr. Lee emerged from the villa with a stern expression and headed straight for Jaemin, who only now remembered he wasn’t allowed to visit anymore.

He opened his mouth, ready to demand to see Jeno, but Mr. Lee spoke first.

“Is he with you?”

Jaemin frowned. “Who?”

“The prince. You were with him on the yacht. He was supposed to return this morning.”

“You knew I was there?”

“Of course. I am not as dumb as the prince believes.” Though his brusque demeanor was familiar, there was a worry in his eyes Jaemin had never seen before, and it made his heart beat faster. “Where is he?”

“I don’t know. I expected to find him here. Has he not — He got in a taxi this morning to come back here.”

“A taxi?” Mr. Lee rubbed his hands together in frustration. “He has a chauffeur for a reason! I thought if I allowed him this cruise he’d be more inclined to listen to me.”

“Shouldn’t you be looking for him?” Jaemin had a hard time wrapping his head around what Mr. Lee was saying. He still expected Jeno to walk out of the villa and laugh at their surprised faces.

Mr. Lee scoffed in irritation. “I’ve called around, but I do not have the contact information of all the people he has met here. But trust me when I say that he will not leave this villa again when I find him.”

With that, Mr. Lee turned on his heel and marched back inside the house. Jaemin breathed out in relief and hurried to his car.

Mr. Lee might have been calling around but he wouldn’t have known how to get a hold of Renjun. Jaemin turned on the engine. Jeno must have gone back to Renjun’s instead of allowing himself to be locked back with just his bodyguard and Mr. Lee for company.

Jaemin ignored speed limits as he drove to Renjun’s apartment. He was convinced he was correct, but his pulse was still erratic, too fast, and would stay so until he saw Jeno.

Before banging on Renjun’s door, Jaemin calmed his breathing. He didn’t want to run inside like a lunatic only to find the two cuddled up on the bed. He tapped the cracking wood and waited, counting the seconds it took for Renjun to open the door.

“Jaemin?”

“Are you busy?” Jaemin tried to look over Renjun’s shoulder but all he could see was the empty bed and the open balcony doors. “Is Jeno here?”

“No, I’ve been writing since you left together this morning.”

“He didn’t come back?”

“No.” Renjun stepped aside when Jaemin pushed past him to take in the empty apartment with his own eyes. “Is everything okay?”

“I went by his villa, and Mr. Lee said he hasn’t been home since yesterday.” Jaemin stopped in front of the bed. It was still unmade, the cover on the floor where they had left it. “I thought he would be here.”

“Maybe he went to Donghyuck’s?”

“Yeah.” Jaemin nodded rapidly and headed for the door. “I should call him. Just to make sure. There’s a phone in the bar downstairs, right?”

“I’ll come with you.”

The bartender left them with the phone after they had paid him. All the phone numbers Jaemin needed, Mark’s and Renjun’s and his band members’ and friends’, Jaemin had written on a piece of paper stored in his wallet. Donghyuck didn’t pick up, but Renjun, who was starting to look increasingly worried, told Jaemin to try again.

Jaemin almost hung up when Donghyuck finally answered.

“ _ Who is this? _ ”

“It’s me. Jaemin. Is Jeno with you?”

“ _ No. I haven’t seen the prince in days _ .”

“And you haven’t heard from him?”

“ _ No. Jaemin, love. I’m with Mark, and you interrupted something. Is there anything else or can I get back to attending to my guest? _ ”

“Sorry. Thanks. Bye.” Jaemin slammed the phone back on the wall and ignored the glare he received from the bartender. Renjun’s frown deepened when Jaemin said, “Donghyuck hasn’t seen him.”

“He’s not in trouble, is he? Maybe he went to the beach or a bar or…”

“Would he do that?” Jaemin asked, and after a moment Renjun shook his head. Even though Jeno had often snuck out to see them, he had never disappeared without a word. It seemed that during all the time they had thought they’d been discrete, Mr. Lee had never been fooled. The fact that he was concerned worried Jaemin even more.

“You don’t think Sanchez has anything to do with this?”

Renjun’s words pulled Jaemin out of his thoughts. “What?”

“You told him about Jeno. I don’t know.”

“What would he want with Jeno?” Jaemin shook his head. “He’s a drug dealer.” Despite his protests, Jaemin dug out the piece of paper and dialed Sanchez’s number.

Unlike Donghyuck, Sanchez answered immediately. “ _ Hello? _ ”

“This is Jaemin.”

“ _ I thought I’d be hearing from you soon. Still don’t have my money? _ ”

“I need to talk to you about it.”

“ _ Come by my place today. _ ” Sanchez hung up.

“Does he have him?”

“I don’t know”, Jaemin said. “But I’m going to see him now to find out. I really hope he doesn’t.”

They left the bar, but before Jaemin could get in his convertible, Renjun grabbed his wrist. His eyes were big with worry. “I’ll stay here in case he comes back. Maybe he’s just been out on the town this whole day.”

“Maybe”, Jaemin agreed.

When Renjun pulled him into a hug, Jaemin went easily and wrapped his arms around him. Renjun whispered against his neck, “Be careful. You still owe Sanchez a lot of money. If Jeno isn’t there, you could be in trouble.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll just assure him I’ll get the money. Then we’ll find Jeno, and I’ll ask him for it, and everything will be fine. Okay?”

“Okay.” Renjun’s lips brushed against Jaemin’s neck before he pulled away. Jaemin mustered a brave smile and jumped into his car.

Sanchez owned a building in the old fishing harbor. It was on the outskirts of town, far away enough that the police rarely bothered to visit. It had been a warehouse originally, and Sanchez had turned its offices into an apartment. There was an old rusty boat inside the storage hall. It hadn’t seen the ocean in decades but was convenient for hiding cocaine.

Jaemin parked next to a black van. The only light in the yard was shining above the door, yellow and dim. Jaemin wiped his palms on his trousers before he rang the buzzer. He glanced up at the security camera, then pulled open the door when it was unlocked.

Inside, there was a staircase leading up to Sanchez’s living quarters and a door down to the hall. It didn’t budge when Jaemin tried it, so he headed up.

The television was on in the first room, and two of the thugs Sanchez paid for protection were lounging on the sofa in front of it. Sanchez was writing a letter by the table and didn’t look up until Jaemin cleared his throat.

“I didn’t expect you here so soon”, he drawled and folded the letter, slipped it inside his breast pocket. “Is everything okay?”

“Of course.” Jaemin forced himself to relax. Everything looked normal. There were no signs of Jeno anywhere. “I just wanted to stop by and clear things up.”

Sanchez chuckled and stood up. “How kind of you. Let’s go downstairs. A new shipment has arrived.”

“Sure.” Jaemin glanced back at the thugs who hadn’t looked away from the screen. One of Donghyuck’s old movies was playing on it. A gunfight erupted just as Sanchez left the room, and the thugs made fun of the inaccuracy of it. Their voices muffled when Jaemin closed the door behind himself.

“What did you want to talk about?” Sanchez asked. He had a set of keys in his hand, and they jingled when he looked for the right one. The sound echoed off the steel walls.

“What?”

“On the phone, you said you wanted to talk about something.”

“Oh.” Jaemin swallowed and followed Sanchez into the hall. It was high in ceiling, windowless and cold. Jaemin’s nose scrunched at the smell of rust and mold. The beat-down boat, supported by thin scaffolding, was the only thing in the vast space.

They headed toward it, and Jaemin tried to come up with something that would get him out as soon as possible now that he had confirmed Sanchez had nothing to do with Jeno’s disappearance. “I didn’t get the money yet.”

“That’s disappointing.”

“But I will. I’ll have it for you tomorrow.”

“Your little prince promised to give it to you?” Sanchez’s tone was mocking. He climbed up the staircase to the deck, and Jaemin followed him.

“Yeah”, Jaemin lied. “I’ll get you the money but then I’m out.”

“Oh? Back to music then?” Sanchez stopped above the access hatch leading down into the cargo hold. “Grab the flashlight. I think this latest shipment might change your mind. It will make us a lot of money.”

Jaemin picked up the flashlight lying on a crate while Sanchez found the right key. He flicked it on and pointed it at the heavy padlock so that Sanchez could open it.

“I won’t be staying here much longer”, Jaemin said. “But thanks for the offer.”

“Don’t turn me down yet.” The padlock fell with a heavy thud to the floor, and the hatch creaked when Sanchez pulled it open. He glanced up at Jaemin with a grin. “Well, what do you think?”

Jaemin stepped closer and pointed the light down the dark hole. He had expected piles of neatly stacked cocaine bags. Instead, lying curled up on the floor, with his hands tied behind his back and a piece of tape over his mouth, was Jeno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've got some bad news. i swear i didn't plan on leaving you all on the worst cliffhanger ever, but i won't be able to update for at least two weeks. i've got to turn in my thesis in a week so i won't have time to write this, and then i'm going to paris for a week... so u'll have to wait a while to find out what happens next :( i'm sorry.
> 
> but anyway, let me know how u feel about this chapter and how mad u are lmao. i live for ur feedback and it will make me so hype to get back and finish this! thank u and sorry again <3


	12. Chapter 12

Jaemin couldn’t stop staring. His ears buzzed loudly. There was blood on Jeno’s temple, smudged and drying just below his hairline. His eyes were closed. He was still wearing the same clothes from the morning, and Jaemin wondered how long he had been locked up in the cargo hold of this rotting boat.

“It’s a pretty sight, isn’t it?”

Jaemin couldn’t tear his eyes away. He couldn’t move. It took several seconds to get his dry lips to form words. “What?”

“That’s a lot of money, right there.” Sanchez laughed. The sound echoed in the hall, and Jeno shifted clumsily, regaining his consciousness. “When you told me he would bail you out, I thought to myself: if he can cough up fifteen thousand for you, his family could probably cough up fifteen  _ million _ for him. They are royalty!”

“He’s just the nephew of the king”, Jaemin whispered and tried to keep the worry off his face. Jeno was waking up, blinking slowly.

“Then we’ll ask for five”, Sanchez chuckled. When he grabbed Jaemin’s shirt, Jaemin jerked back. He didn’t let go, and Jaemin met his cold eyes. “Unless you lied to me again. Unless you did go soft for the prince.”

“No.”

Perhaps his terror covered up the truth in his eyes because, after a tense silence, Sanchez let go of him. A hollow bang sounded from within the boat, and Jaemin pointed the flashlight down into the hatch again. Jeno was staring up, blinking furiously against the light. He kicked the wall again.

“Looks like the little prince has joined us again. We had to knock him out when we brought him here. He’s a feisty one.”

Jaemin swallowed. “What do you want me to do?”

“I’ve written a ransom letter.” Sanchez patted his breast pocket. “We’ll take a picture for proof, and then I want you to stop by his villa and leave it somewhere where they’ll find it. You’re his friend. It won’t be suspicious if you stop by to ask about him.”

“Okay.” Jaemin could tell Mr. Lee. He could call the cops.

“Good. Now get down there and help me get him out.”

Jaemin handed the flashlight to Sanchez and crouched next to the hatch, then jumped through when Sanchez pointed the light down into the darkness. Jaemin’s heart beat louder inside the cramped space, and he could hear it break when Jeno tried to shuffle away from him.

Jaemin grabbed Jeno’s shoulder. The light shone on his face, and Jeno’s eyes widened with surprise, replaced by relief when he recognized him. As imperceptibly as he could, Jaemin shook his head.

“Get him on his feet. I’ll pull him up.”

“Should we untie his hands?” They would be two against one. Jaemin was sure they could take Sanchez and run out before the thugs heard anything. “It will make this easier.”

Sanchez scoffed. “For a fairy, he’s got a hard punch. I’m not taking any chances.”

Jaemin met Jeno’s eyes. They were guarded, but he let Jaemin help him on his feet. Jaemin hoped his trust wouldn’t get him hurt any worse.

Sanchez hooked his arms under Jeno’s arms and hoisted him up. Jeno winced, the sound muffled by the duct tape across his mouth, and Jaemin prayed that he wasn’t hurt already. Jaemin’s heart was still hammering at his ribcage.

With a grunt, Jaemin pulled himself out of the hatch after them. He nearly fell when Sanchez shoved Jeno against him but managed to hold them both up. Sanchez was pointing a gun at them.

“Is that necessary?”

Sanchez waved the gun towards the door. “Upstairs.”

Jaemin held Jeno’s elbow as they walked. He couldn’t say anything to comfort him but he rubbed his thumb against Jeno’s skin in reassuring circles, hoping that it was enough to let Jeno know that he would do whatever to get them out of there.

Up in the apartment, the television had been turned off. Instead of lounging on the couch, the two thugs were standing behind it. One of them pulled out a chair from the dinner table and placed it in the middle of the room. Jaemin lead Jeno to it and stepped back so the thug could tie a coarse rope across Jeno’s chest and around the back of the chair.

“Jaemin. Get the camera.”

It was on the dinner table. Jaemin only noticed his hands were shaking when he picked it up. An expectant glance from Sanchez was enough for Jaemin to realize he would be taking the picture. Jaemin cleared his throat and raised the camera to his eyes.

“Wait.” Sanchez stepped into the frame so Jaemin lowered the camera. “I don’t think this is convincing enough.” He punched Jeno hard enough to make the chair move. Jeno’s head snapped back, but he didn’t make a sound. Jaemin took an involuntary step forward.

Sanchez hummed. “We need to make sure they know we mean business.” He raised his fist again, and this time the ring on his middle finger cut open Jeno’s cheek. His scream was dulled by the tape.

Jaemin’s wasn’t.

“No!”

Immediately, Sanchez turned around with a grim smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “You are a pretty convincing liar, Na Jaemin. Just not convincing enough.” One of the thugs aimed his gun at Jaemin. “I figured you’d gone soft.”

Jaemin couldn’t move. His blood was rushing too fast, almost too loud for him to hear his own words when he asked, “Then why did you bring me here?”

“I wanted the truth. Besides”, Sanchez straightened the bloodied ring on his finger, “you lost me fifteen thousand. I can’t let that slide. A few friends from Corsica are coming to pick up the prince at midnight. They’ve promised to keep him safe when the police inevitably come looking for him.”

Sanchez walked to Jaemin and stopped in front of him. Still unable to move, Jaemin didn’t even look down when Sanchez wiped the ring clean on Jaemin’s shirt. “I’ve got a baggie of heroin with your name on it. We’ll shoot you up with enough to kill you, and the Corsicans agreed to throw your body into the ocean on their way home. It will take long enough for anyone to find you, and when they do, well… how long is the world going to mourn another washed-out rockstar they’ve already forgotten about anyway?”

His mouth too dry, Jaemin couldn’t get a word out. Jeno had begun protesting but whatever he was trying to say was muffled by the tape across his mouth.

One of the thugs asked, “Should I knock him out again?”

Sanchez glanced at the heavy gold watch on his wrist and shook his head. “We’ve still got time before the Corsicans arrive. Let’s hear him out. It could be funny.”

He stepped back from Jaemin and turned to watch the thug rip the tape off Jeno’s face. The other thug still had his gun pointed at Jaemin.

Jeno winced when the tape was ripped off, then began talking immediately, fast and desperate. “Don’t kill him, please”, he pleaded, voice hoarse. “I’ll give you all the money you want, I promise, just please don’t kill him.”

He was looking at Sanchez, who stared back at him contemplatively. Jaemin couldn’t take his eyes off Jeno. The blood from the cut in his hairline had dried but from the cut on his cheek, it ran freely, trailing down his jawline and dripping onto the white collar of his shirt. His eyes were wide and desperate, and Jaemin ached knowing it was for  _ his  _ safety, not Jeno’s own.

Sanchez broke the strained silence.

“You’d do that even after everything?” Sanchez tilted his head to look at Jaemin. “Unless… Of course.” He scoffed and shook his head, a mean glint in his eyes. “I think it’s time you learn the truth before Jaemin dies. Just so that you don’t mourn him too much.”

Jaemin’s heart stopped. Jeno glanced at him, confusion breaking through the terror on his face, and Jaemin opened his mouth but no words came out.

Sanchez crouched in front of Jeno. “I don’t know if he ever told you this, but when Jaemin moved here, I was his dealer. Musicians are great for my business.” Jeno had steeled his expression, mouth in a tight line and eyes dark. “When he ran out of money to buy my products, I decided to help him out. I’m a nice guy like that. So he started selling my stuff for a cut of the profits.

We had a good thing going until he lost ten kilos of coke. Lucky for him,” Sanchez reached up and stroked back the bangs that had fallen into Jeno’s eyes, “you showed up.” Jeno glanced at Jaemin, and Jaemin looked away. “Jaemin had a decent plan, I’ve got to admit. He told me it would take him no time at all to have the pretty prince wrapped around his finger. He told me he could make the prince fall in love with him and ask him for the money.

I guess he succeeded.”

Sanchez stood up and looked at his watch. “It was a decent plan, but I think mine’s better.”

“Jaemin…” 

Jaemin bit his lip and reluctantly met Jeno’s eyes. He could see that Jeno didn’t want to believe Sanchez; that he was pleading for Jaemin to deny everything. But it was the truth, wasn’t it? No matter if Jaemin had caught feelings for Jeno along the way, his plan had been to use Jeno for the money all along. Not even falling for him had motivated Jaemin to be honest.

Jaemin turned away so that he wouldn’t have to see Jeno’s heart break.

“It’s almost midnight. Get a gag on the prince and tie Jaemin up. I’ll get the dope so we can kill him and head out.”

Jaemin didn’t look but he could hear one of the thugs rip a piece of duct tape from a roll and slam it over Jeno’s mouth. Jeno didn’t protest. With a gun still pointed at him, Jaemin waited while the thug approached with the tape to tie his hands together.

The thug stopped before he could reach Jaemin when the doorbell rang. It was a loud, jarring sound that cut through the heavy silence. Sanchez dropped the bag of heroin he had retrieved from his bedroom on the table and pulled out his gun before walking over to the door.

Next to it was an intercom and a small screen that displayed the security feed from the front door. Jaemin could see a lonely grainy figure on the screen, and the sudden hope that the police had arrived against all odds disappeared.

Sanchez pressed a button and spoke into the intercom. “Who is it?”

“ _ Let me in or I’m calling the police. _ ”

Sanchez whipped his head around and fixed his glare on Jaemin. “Did you tell anyone you were coming here?”

Jaemin shook his head and prayed to a God he didn’t believe in that Renjun hadn’t followed him.

Sanchez pressed a button, and the grainy figure on the screen opened the unlocked door downstairs. They could hear it swing shut with a clang below them. Jaemin held his breath as Sanchez stepped away from the door and pointed his gun towards it.

Renjun entered confidently, and Jaemin clenched his fists until his nails pierced through the skin of his palms. The sharp pain was the only thing filtering through the hopelessness that overwhelmed him.

Noticing the gun pointed at him, Renjun stopped. His eyes took in the room; flickered from Sanchez to Jeno, to the thugs and the guns, then finally landed on Jaemin. His expression was unreadable, but Jaemin could tell he was nervous by the clench of his jaw.

“Who are you and why shouldn’t I shoot you right away?”

It was Jeno’s unintelligible but frantic protests that snapped Jaemin into action. He rushed across the room and stood himself between Renjun and the gun, facing Sanchez.

“Let him go. He doesn’t know anything.”

“I know you kidnapped Prince Jeno.” Jaemin could hear Renjun’s steps, then felt his hand on his shoulder. Jaemin glanced at him, but Renjun was looking at Sanchez. “I know Jaemin owes you money so you probably want him dead. You want the prince for the money.”

“Renjun, shut up”, Jaemin hissed, but Renjun ignored him.

“I can help you. Nobody has to die.”

Sanchez laughed dryly. His gun stayed aimed at Renjun. Both thugs had their weapons out too, one pointing his at Jaemin, the other at Renjun. Jaemin looked past them at Jeno, who had gone quiet. He was shifting in his chair, and Jaemin snapped his eyes back to Sanchez when he realized what Jeno was trying to do.

“There is nothing you can come up with that would not have you and Jaemin dead tonight.”

“Why would you want to kill Jaemin?” Renjun tried to reason. His voice was even, but his grip on Jaemin’s shoulder was bruisingly tight. Jaemin placed a hand on the small of his back and hoped that it provided some comfort. “He’s been your friend for years.”

“Friend? He was a client, then an employee. I’d never befriend someone like him.” Sanchez squinted his eyes. “I’m guessing you’re one of those too.”

Renjun ignored the comment and pushed on. “What’s your plan? How are you going to get away with the kidnapping?”

Jaemin chanced a glance at Jeno. He had managed to loosen the ropes binding him and nodded when he met eyes with Jaemin. Jaemin squeezed Renjun’s hip.

“I’m not wasting any more time on this”, Sanchez sneered. “We need to get to the pier.”

“Wait! Let me help. I’ll deliver the ransom message. Or I’ll go with Jeno. Just tell me what to do.” Renjun spoke quickly, eyes flickering to the clock hanging on the wall, and Jaemin realized that he was stalling.

Just the thought that Renjun might have a plan brought a wave of relief over Jaemin.

“Renjun knows his way around the Prince’s villa”, Jaemin spoke up before Sanchez could give any orders. “He could take the message. That way he’ll incriminate himself and won’t be able to snitch.”

Sanchez looked like he was considering Jaemin’s proposal for a moment before he shook his head. “I think I’ll just use the mail, and we’ll shoot him now.” Sanchez put his finger on the trigger.

“I called the cops!” Renjun shouted and managed to still Sanchez. “Before I came here, I called the cops. You won’t have the time to clean up everything before they get here.”

“You’re bluffing.”

“What if I’m not?” When he spoke, Renjun squeezed Jaemin’s shoulder, but Jaemin didn’t know whether it meant that he was bluffing or not. Jaemin hoped he wasn’t. “Let us go. We won’t say anything. And when the money arrives, you’ll let Jeno go unharmed.”

“I’m not abandoning him”, Jaemin protested, shocked that Renjun could ever suggest that they leave him behind. Renjun met his eyes briefly and leaned in to speak quieter.

“They won’t kill him. I’m trying to get  _ you _ out from here alive.”

“That’s too bad. We need to go”, Sanchez said and jerked his head impatiently. “Take your goodbyes.”

One of the thugs spoke up. “What if he isn’t lying about the cops?”

Sanchez exhaled loudly before cursing. “Tie them both up. We’ll just ask the Corsicans to shoot them and throw them in the sea. Let’s go.”

The other thug shoved his gun underneath his belt and picked up the roll of duct tape again. Jaemin stepped away from Renjun, mind racing to come up with something that could save them. His eyes landed on the screen and his heart began beating double-time.

Renjun hadn’t been bluffing. The granular live image showed several uniform-clad people using a wrench to bend open the door downstairs. Trying to remain inconspicuous, Jaemin shuffled to the side to block the screen from Sanchez.

A clang echoed from the stairwell when the door broke down. The thug tying Renjun’s arms together in front of him froze, but Sanchez dashed towards the screen and pushed Jaemin out of the way. They could see a group of cops rush in through the door and heard their steps thundering up towards them.

“Out the back!” Sanchez shouted and locked the door. “Take the prince.”

For a second, no gun was pointed at Jaemin. He flung himself at the door and unlocked it. A gun was fired. The bullet made a hole in the door just next to his head, and Jaemin ducked down, turned around and looked for Jeno.

Jeno had thrown the ropes off himself and was struggling with one of the thugs for his gun. Renjun had clearly begun running towards him but now stood still, hands still tied, as the other thug had him at gunpoint. Sanchez had grabbed a bag from the couch and headed towards Jeno. Jaemin ran.

The door slammed open. The police entered with their guns ready and loudly demanding for everyone to get on the ground. Someone began firing at them. Jaemin crouched down and headed towards Jeno and the thug who had overpowered him, currently pulling him towards the bedroom by a chokehold around his neck.

Jaemin had nearly reached them when his eyes locked with Sanchez’s. Sanchez had been running towards Jeno too, but his eyes thinned and he sneered at the sight of Jaemin. He raised his gun and fired, and Jaemin tumbled to the floor when Renjun crashed into his side and shoved him out of the way of the bullet.

“Stay down!” An officer shouted, and Jaemin nodded furiously, spread his hands over the floor. He turned his head to see the thugs being wrestled down by cops. Sanchez tossed his gun away and got on his knees. Jeno was on all fours behind him, coughing but eyes frantic as he began crawling toward Renjun.

The officer that had told Jaemin to stay still jerked his hands behind his back and roughly snapped handcuffs on him. Jaemin struggled only so much that he could see Renjun. Their eyes met, and Jaemin breathed out in relief.

They were fine. They were all fine.

There was an officer by Renjun’s side that helped him on his back, and Jaemin saw the blood darkening his shirt, spreading from a hole in his side and weeping onto the floor.

Jeno managed to reach Renjun before anyone stopped him. An officer tried to talk to him, but Jeno shook them off and pressed his hands down on the gunshot wound. Jaemin could see his lips move, guessed that he was shouting for help or an ambulance or a medic, but he couldn’t hear a word.

Jaemin couldn’t understand anything that was happening around him from that horrible moment on. An officer pulled him to his feet at some point, and another joined him when Jaemin started fighting. They dragged him away from Renjun and Jeno together with Sanchez and the thugs, and he kicked and screamed until Jeno looked up.

He must have said something because Jaemin wasn’t taken to jail with the others. Instead, a cop car drove him to the hospital after the ambulance. Jaemin was taken to a small emergency room in which he barely replied to the nurse’s questions, barely paid attention when two officers entered the room, didn’t notice when they got the handcuffs off him and answered their questions with grunts rather than words, waved away the medication and concern and warnings not to leave the city.

The world only began filtering back into his consciousness after the police had left when the nurse with a sympathetic smile but stern tone told him that they had removed the bullet from Renjun, that he would recover, that he wouldn’t die.

Jaemin exhaled and covered his face with his hands to hide his tears.

“You are probably in shock”, the nurse said, “completely understandable. Otherwise, you are fine so you are free to go.”

Without a thank you, Jaemin forced his shaking feet to take him out of the room. He wandered the hospital’s hallways, peeking in through each window until he spotted two familiar figures outside one door. Mr. Lee was pacing, the bodyguard standing still with his back against the wall.

Jaemin ignored them both and entered the room.

Renjun was lying on the bed underneath a white blanket. There was a monitor beeping next to him, tubes hooked up to his arm. His eyes were closed, his face pale, and his breathing even.

Next to him, Jeno was slumped in a chair.

Jaemin walked to Renjun’s side and felt his eyes well up. He brushed the tears off angrily before they could fall.

“The surgery went well.” Jeno’s voice was hoarse, barely more than a whisper. “He should be waking up soon.”

“He should never have been there.”

“Neither should you.”

Jaemin looked up at Jeno. The cuts on his face had been cleaned and bandaged. There was bruising around his neck from the thug trying to get away with him. One of his hands was on the bed, lying next to Renjun’s, and Jaemin could see that his wrist had been bandaged too.

“I had to try and save you”, Jaemin whispered, suddenly feeling small. Despite the bandages and the bruises and the messy hair, he thought Jeno had never looked more regal, and it was because of his cold eyes. His face was closed-off, his shoulders stiff. None of the warmth Jaemin associated with him was there when he met Jaemin’s gaze.

“Thank you, for that.”

Renjun groaned and turned his head, but his eyes remained closed. Jaemin took his hand in his.

Jeno stood up. “I should go.”

Jaemin squeezed Renjun’s hand for courage. “Don’t. I’m sorry, Jeno, I —”. Jaemin shrank under Jeno’s stare and continued, stammering, “Your Highness, I — I never meant for you to get hurt. I never wanted any of this to happen.”

“Was he lying?”

“No. But things changed.  _ I _ changed. Your — Jeno, please. I love you.”

Jeno closed his eyes and turned his face away. Jaemin held his breath and waited.

Without a word, Jeno left, and Jaemin let out a shaky exhale. His eyes blurred with tears, and the only thing stopping him from running after Jeno was the guilt gnawing at his stomach, and Renjun’s warm hand in his.

Jaemin turned away from the door and fell on his knees next to the bed. Renjun was still asleep. Jaemin rested his head on the mattress and stroked his thumb over the back of Renjun’s hand and let the tears fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i decided not to wait until sunday to post this bc u've been waiting so patiently for two weeks already <3 it's almost cruel of me to keep u waiting and then drop this angst :D
> 
> scream at me in the comments please.


	13. Chapter 13

The monotone beeping of the heart monitor, the clinically white windowless room, and the utter misery weighing on Jaemin had him convinced that an eternity had passed before Renjun finally woke up. Jaemin hadn’t let go of his hand, and when he felt it grasp his, he jerked his head up and scrambled to his feet.

Renjun’s voice was raspy when he asked, “Are we all alive?”

“We are. Thanks to you. How are you feeling?”

“Tired. Nothing hurts though.” Renjun raised the blanket to look at the bandages wrapped around his torso, then put it down with a grimace. “It’s probably because of the anesthesia. Getting shot doesn’t feel at all like what I’d imagined.”

Jaemin chuckled with the relief that Renjun was okay. “Well, now you’ve got some new material for your books.”

“Where’s Jeno?”

Jaemin looked down at their joined hands and not at the chair on the other side of the bed that was still empty. “Mr. Lee came to pick him up. He was here until you got out of surgery and only left after he was sure you were okay.”

“He wasn’t hurt?”

“Not as bad as you.”

“They had him for a whole day. I can’t imagine… He’ll probably have to leave now. Go back home.”

Jaemin shrugged. The thought had crossed his mind as well while he waited for Renjun to wake up. It had barely been two months since the scandal, but after a kidnapping, it was incomprehensible that Jeno would be allowed to stay on the Riviera any longer.

“Jaemin. What happened before I got there?” Renjun shuffled to the side to create room for Jaemin to sit next to him. Jaemin did but never let go of his hand.

“They had him in a boat in the hangar were Sanchez usually stores the coke. I tried to pretend that I didn’t care, but I couldn’t when…” Jaemin cleared his throat. “Sanchez figured out I had been lying all along and he was going to kill me. But first, he told Jeno the truth.”

Jaemin expected Renjun to berate him, maybe say he had seen it coming and that Jaemin should have come clean about his original intentions weeks ago. He didn’t expect Renjun to pull him in for a hug and stroke his hair.

“I’m so sorry”, Renjun mumbled.

Jaemin closed his eyes and inhaled, nose buried against Renjun’s neck. “He would have given me the money.”

“I know.”

“I was so terrified. When I saw him like that, I — Renjun, I love him.”

“I know.”

“And he still left.” Jaemin held Renjun tighter, careful not to hurt him. “And I almost lost you.”

Renjun pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I’m not going anywhere. And maybe it’s not too late with Jeno. You could still try to talk to him before he leaves.”

“I’m afraid.”

“You are an idiot, Jaemin, and many other things, but not a coward.”

“I guess I get that from you.” Jaemin tilted his head to look at Renjun. “You shouldn’t have shown up at Sanchez’s. How did you even know he had Jeno?”

“I didn’t. But I figured, whether Jeno was there or not, Sanchez would want you dead. So I called the cops and took a taxi down to the harbor.”

“A taxi?”

“I wasn’t going to run.” Renjun’s attempt at humor coaxed a chuckle out of Jaemin, and he tightened his hold of Renjun gratefully. “How long until they let him out?”

“A couple of days, maybe. A week at most.” Jaemin sighed. “He’ll pay the cops off and be back after us.”

“I was getting tired of this place anyway. Too much sun.” Renjun nudged Jaemin until he leaned in for a careful kiss. 

They dozed off through the night, only woken up when a nurse checked up on Renjun. Signaling the arrival of the morning, she returned with his breakfast hours later. She kicked Jaemin out of the room kindly but determinedly so that she could change Renjun’s bandages, and Jaemin rolled his neck open while he walked down to the cafeteria.

Two shots of bitter espresso managed to wake him up, and he stepped outside for a cigarette. The sun had already gone up, and Jaemin wondered if Sanchez was still in jail. He did not doubt that the drug supplier would bribe the cops or that the cops would take the bribe: that was how it worked on the Riviera.

Perhaps it was time for Jaemin to leave as well.

He stopped by a bathroom to wash his face, ignored the bags under his eyes, and walked back to the cafeteria for another espresso.

The door to Renjun’s room was ajar when he returned, and soft voices were spilling into the hallway. Jaemin stopped outside the room and slumped against the wall to listen. He had brought a cup of coffee for Renjun, and when he recognized Jeno’s voice his hand holding it began shaking.

“I wish I didn’t have to leave you like this.”

“When are you leaving?” Renjun asked.

Jeno replied after a heavy sigh. “Tonight. We are flying out in the morning from Nice.”

Silence fell in the room. Jaemin debated whether he should stop eavesdropping and raised his gaze from the floor. At the end of the hallway, he spotted Jeno’s bodyguard. He was observing Jaemin but didn’t make a move to chase him away.

Jeno’s voice kept Jaemin rooted to the spot.

“Did you know?”

“I was the one who gave him the idea. I’m so sorry, Jeno, I truly am. It was dumb and I regretted it the moment I met you. I tried to convince him he should be honest with you, but…”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I thought it was the only way to save Jaemin. I didn’t want you to get your heartbroken. I was afraid you’d hate me too.”

“I don’t hate you.” Jeno sighed. “I don’t hate either of you.”

Jaemin squeezed his eyes shut. He wasn’t going to cry in a hospital hallway. He wasn’t.

Renjun spoke softly, and Jaemin could imagine the barely-there smile on his lips. “You know, I fell in love with Jaemin the moment we met. He embodied everything I wrote about in my books: he was rebellious and proud of his sexuality and living his life without a care for consequences or authority. His music screamed about the same things my writing spoke of. But he never wanted a relationship or love, and I was happy being his friend. I didn’t really see the difference between a boyfriend and a best friend you had sex with so I was happy.”

Jaemin held his breath.

“Then you came along and—”,

“Ruined everything.”

“Stop. Don’t be so self-deprecating. You came along and saved us, Jeno. What I felt for Jaemin when I first saw him, I felt it for you too. And somehow, you made him feel too. In two years, he has never told me he loves me but he told you that within a month.”

“How do you..?”

“I was in and out of consciousness after the surgery. I can’t remember much but I do remember hearing those words. Jeno… he really does love you. Despite his initial motives.”

Jaemin closed his eyes. Had he never really told Renjun that he loved him? Surely, Renjun had known that despite sleeping around and flirting with anyone that caught his eyes, there was no one like Renjun for him?

Hot coffee spilled on Jaemin’s hand, and he opened his eyes and tried to still his shaking hand. He crouched down and put the cup on the floor, pressed his palms against his eyes.

How could Renjun have known, when it had taken him getting shot for Jaemin himself to realize his feelings?

“I should go. Could you give this to Jaemin?”

“Jeno…”

“I should go.”

“Okay. Will you call me after your plane lands, when you are back home?”

“Of course. Renjun…”

Jaemin pressed down on his eyes until he saw white and he was sure he wouldn’t cry. He could hear shuffling from the room, then a whispered, “... I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too”, Renjun replied.

Before Jaemin could move, the door opened. Jaemin looked up and met Jeno’s eyes. It felt appropriate to be this small next to him, crouched down and cowering when the emotions on Jeno’s face disappeared behind a practiced mask of indifference.

“Jeno.” Jaemin stood up. “You’re leaving?”

“I was always going to leave.” There was a crack in the mask, and Jaemin could see the effort it took Jeno to maintain it. But in his eyes, Jaemin caught a flash of grief and regret. Jeno must have realized it too, because he turned on his heels and hurried down the corridor, away from Jaemin, past his bodyguard who fell into step behind him.

Jaemin picked up the coffee cup, ignored his shaking hands, and entered Renjun’s room.

Renjun was still in bed, now propped up against the pillows in a seated position. His mouth had been downturned in an unhappy slope, but its corners picked up when he noticed Jaemin. Jaemin tried his best to reciprocate the smile and handed him the coffee.

“Be careful. It’s hot.”

“Thank you. They didn’t have any cognac?”

Jaemin chuckled and after hesitating for a second, sat down in the empty chair by the bed. “I don’t think alcohol goes with your meds.”

“Probably not”, Renjun sighed and put the coffee down on a tray attached to his bed. He reached for Jaemin’s hands and took them in his. Slowly, they stopped shaking. “Jeno left this for you.”

There was a thick envelope resting on his knees. Renjun raised one so that it slid towards Jaemin. “What is it?”

“Open it.”

Jaemin pulled his hands free from Renjun’s and picked it up, throat going dry when he guessed the contents by the weight and shape of it. Slowly, he broke the seal and swallowed. With just a glance he could tell that there were enough bills to cover his debt to Sanchez, probably even more.

“Why would he..?”

“Despite what you believe, Jaemin, he doesn’t hate you.”

Jaemin cleared his throat and closed the envelope. Renjun reached for his hands again and Jaemin put the money to the side, laying his head down on top of their intertwined fingers.

“In the end, you didn’t even have to ask for the money for him to give it to you.”

“Yeah.” Jaemin smiled sadly and kissed the palm of Renjun’s hand. “Maybe it’s best that he left. He’s too good for this place.”

“You know, even with the money, I don't think we should stay either." Renjun brought Jaemin’s head up with a light touch on his chin and kissed him. “I’m getting released tonight so how about you go home, get some sleep and take a shower and come to my place tonight? We can plan where to go next.”

Jaemin smiled and kissed him again.

Not long after, Renjun fell asleep, so Jaemin left before the nurses had a chance to kick him out. Outside the hospital, he dug through his pockets for his car keys, but only when he had them in his hand did he remember that his car was still down at the harbor.

Too concerned that someone would be down there waiting, he hailed a taxi and rode quietly in the backseat the whole way home. He took a shower and crawled into bed; his eyes and limbs heavy after the poor sleep he had gotten at the hospital.

The sun was shining in through the window, and Jaemin turned in his bed restlessly. His eyes kept flickering to the clock on his bedside table. Three turned to half-past four to six. The sunlight turned a burnt orange, made the dust floating in the air glimmer.

Jaemin turned his pillow around, hoping the cooler side would help him fall asleep, and his hand grazed the notebook he had shoved underneath it. He pulled it out and flipped it open.

The scribbled lyrics on the first pages were worn down with age, years old, but about halfway through the words got clearer, the ink darker. Jaemin read the words he’d written over the past weeks. Songs about freedom and love and fancy yachts. About kind eyes and soft smiles and hot touches.

Jaemin dropped the notebook on the floor and closed his eyes.

He didn’t know if he would ever write another word unless he got out of bed. Being afraid wasn’t a good enough reason not to try.

Letting the restlessness take over and drive his body to action, Jaemin got out of bed and pulled on the first shirt he could reach. He shoved the envelope of cash into his back pocket. When he ran out the door, he cursed that he didn’t have his car. Instead of stepping inside the bar to call a taxi, he began jogging towards Jeno’s villa. He had worked up a light sweat when he managed to catch one, and he gathered his breath while it sped towards the ocean.

Jaemin’s heart kept racing.

The gate to the villa was closed. Jaemin jumped out of the taxi and ran up to it. There were no cars in the yard and no lights on in the building. Terrified that he had lost his chance, but unwilling to give up yet, Jaemin leaped back into the backseat of the taxi and demanded to be taken to the train station.

Jeno had said that they had arrived by train. Maybe they were leaving the same way.

Probably sensing Jaemin’s desperation to catch the evening train, the taxi driver pushed on the gas and drove way over the speed limit. They had the ocean and the setting sun to their left, the darkening town to their right.

They arrived together with the train. Jaemin threw a handful of bills from the envelope at the driver and scrambled out of the car. He ran through the old station and burst onto the platform just as the train slowed to a stop with a piercing screech of the breaks.

The air was heavy with the smell of tar from the tracks and lavender from the plants surrounding the station building. People crowded the platform, heavy bags in their hands, and Jaemin pushed his way toward the front, toward the first-class train car.

He spotted the bodyguard first, whose head towered above everyone else. Jaemin almost tripped over a small dog dragged after its owner, then shoved an old man to the side and ignored the screams that followed him, squeezed between a couple having a tender moment, and finally caught sight of Jeno.

The setting sun painted golden streaks in his hair, and despite the bandaids, he looked so handsome it hurt. Mr. Lee stepped onto the train, and Jeno followed him, but like it was fate, he stopped to look back at the town. And though he was wearing sunglasses, Jaemin recognized the exact moment when Jeno noticed him.

Instead of taking the final step onto the train and disappearing from Jaemin’s life forever, he descended back onto the platform.

Jaemin ran until he was in front of Jeno.

"I was afraid you had already left."

"Jaemin, what are you doing here?"

"I had to try one last time. I. don't think I'd forgive myself if I didn't. And even if—if you don't forgive me", Jaemin held out the envelope, "I wanted to give this back to you."

Jeno looked up from the envelope back at Jaemin, mouth parted in surprise. When he shook his head, he pushed the sunglasses into his hair, and Jaemin could see that his eyes were red-rimmed.

"It's for you. So that you can pay your debts and buy yourself and Renjun tickets out of here."

"I don't want it."

With a sad downturn of his lips, Jeno said, "I thought money was all you wanted."

"It hasn't been for a while." Jaemin gathered his courage and stepped close enough to put the envelope into Jeno’s hand. "If this is what I have to do to prove that to you then I will. I don't care about Sanchez. I just need you to know that I love you and I hate that I hurt you. I'm sorry, Jeno."

Jeno stared at the envelope. Jaemin wanted to say something more, anything, but before he could, Jeno’s hands came to his neck, pulled him in, and Jeno crashed his mouth against Jaemin’s. He kissed desperately, and Jaemin returned it with fervor, looped his arms around Jeno’s waist. They didn't stop until they were both out of breath, and then only parted enough to breathe, foreheads still touching.

"Fuck", Jeno mumbled.

Jaemin couldn't help himself and said, "I don't think I've ever heard you curse before."

"I don't know if I ever have." Jeno chuckled, and Jaemin kissed him again before he could pull away. “I was wishing you’d come.”

“You were?”

“It hurt, hearing what you did. But the thought of leaving and never seeing you again hurt even more. Jaemin, I do forgive you. I do. I love you too.”

Jaemin wouldn’t have noticed that he was crying if Jeno hadn’t kissed the tears off his cheeks. He laughed with relief and captured Jeno’s lips with his again.

The conductor patrolling the platform blew his whistle. There were only those who had come to see their loved ones off left, waving last goodbyes at the windows. The conductor walked past them with a sharp glance, and Jeno nodded at him before kissing Jaemin for the last time.

“I wish I didn’t have to go, but…”

“You do.” Jaemin let go of him. “But it’s not goodbye, right?”

Jeno smiled with his whole face, and Jaemin could finally breathe again. “No. I’ll see you soon.”

The conductor’s final whistle was even more aggressive. Jaemin watched Jeno get on board, didn’t hide his smile when Jeno glanced over his shoulder before the door slid closed. The conductor was the last person to get on board, and the train jerked forward.

Jaemin waited until the last train car disappeared behind the hillside. Without the crowd, the smell of lavender was stronger. He followed the last stragglers through the cool station building into the parking lot outside lit by the last rays of the sun.

The taxi had left but he didn’t mind walking.

It was dark by the time he reached Renjun’s apartment. The bakery one block away had been closing when he passed it, so he had managed to buy the last of their croissants and pain au chocolates for half their price. He left a big tip, though, now that he had the money to do it.

From the bar downstairs, he bought a bottle of champagne, actual champagne from the top shelf.

Renjun opened the door with a vary smile that spread uninhibited across his features when he noticed Jaemin’s expression. “You look happy.”

“I am.” Jaemin strutted past him to sit by the open balcony. “I don’t know when I’ve last felt this happy.”

After the sunset, the lights of the city took over. Below them, the street was waking up, bars filling with happy people ready for dinner and drinks and dance. Jaemin breathed in the night air, the ocean breeze, and the scent of heady herbs. A saxophone played a familiar melody somewhere further away.

“I’m assuming you spoke to Jeno.” Renjun sat down carefully across from Jaemin, mirroring his position: back against the frame of the door, one foot outside, one inside. He held a hand on top of the gunshot wound in his stomach, but he kept smiling, and Jaemin knew he would be alright.

“I did.” Jaemin popped open the champagne. The cork flew into the night. “Thank you. I don’t know if I could have done it without you.”

Renjun took the offered bottle and said with a smirk, “You’d never get anything done without me.”

“True.” Jaemin tilted his head. Renjun’s eyes were closed while he drank so Jaemin let himself observe him unabashedly. His hair had grown long, curling around his ears, and his skin looked pearly in the moonlight. He looked beautiful, and Jaemin was sure his fondness was palpable.

When Renjun opened his eyes, Jaemin didn’t look away.

“What?”

“I love you.”

“I know.”

“No.” Jaemin shuffled closer and wrapped his hand around Renjun’s clasping the champagne bottle. “I never told you properly but seeing you get shot finally made me realize how fucking important you are to me. Renjun, I love you.”

Renjun blushed, his smile almost timid. His eyes twinkled with happiness and the light of the stars. “I love you too. Always have.”

Jaemin grinned and pulled Renjun in by the neck. “Then kiss me and tell me where we are going next.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost there~ I'll post the epilogue in a couple of days. probably.
> 
> Thank you for the kudos (over 300!) and the comments, i've never had such engaged and active readers before <3 let me know how this final proper chapter made you feel :*


	14. Chapter 14

Jaemin was grinding against the mic stand as the clock approached midnight. The audience sang along so loud he only had to croon out the first word of each line and could let them take over. In the red and blue and white strobe lights, the colorful headdresses and jewelry glittered in the otherwise dark concert hall.

Barely five minutes until the year changed.

Yangyang strutted past Jaemin, fingers deftly plucking the strings of his bright red bass. He leaped onto a speaker on the edge of the stage, and the people below it screamed and reached toward him. They screamed louder when he jumped back with a teasing smirk.

The song came to an end with Hendery drawing out the last note on his guitar long enough for Jaemin to get one of the water bottles hidden by the drumset. Jaemin exchanged a quick glance with Yukhei, whose eyes were shining and bare arms glistening with sweat. He grinned broadly and caught the bottle Jaemin threw at him.

Jaemin walked back to his mic stand with another bottle and removed one of his earpieces to hear the roar of the crowd better. The water was warm, and more of it ran over Jaemin’s face than into his mouth, but it still felt refreshing.

“How are we doing?” Jaemin asked into the mic and laughed when the crowd replied enthusiastically.

While he waited for them to quiet down, he snuck a look to the side. There, hidden from the crowd at the side of the stage, was their staff and their personal guests. Mark was missing, celebrating with Donghyuck on a tropical island somewhere, but right at the front, next to a group of scantily dressed girls invited by Yukhei, were Renjun and Jeno.

Renjun had arrived on that day straight from a book signing in San Francisco. His novel had been published at the beginning of the month, and he had been busy promoting it before it inevitably would get banned for its explicit content. But he seemed proud of it, and Jaemin carried a copy with him to read on the plane between tour stops.

Jaemin enjoyed the erotica the best, while Jeno was endlessly fascinated with the anarchistic critique of society, and they both loved listening to Renjun talk about it.

“There’s no one I’d rather spend New Year’s Eve with”, Jaemin spoke into the mic, and the crowd screamed, and Jeno and Renjun smiled. Renjun had an arm around Jeno’s shoulders. Jeno’s hair was back to black and he looked delectable in his suit, and Jaemin was almost jealous that Renjun got to be handsy with him while Jaemin had to perform.

Jeno had arrived the day before having spent two weeks with a charity in Ghana. His skin had looked gorgeously tan against the white sheets in Jaemin’s hotel room.

“We’ve got a few minutes left”, Jaemin said and turned his eyes from his boyfriends to the clock hanging at the back of the stage counting down to midnight. “We’ll play something new for the new year. Let’s go!”

Yukhei counted them in, and the crowd went wild at the first notes.

Within a week of Renjun getting out of the hospital, he and Jaemin had been on a plane out of Nice. Renjun had holed up with his editor to finish his manuscript while Jaemin had reunited with his band to record a new album. It was their most successful yet, and the lead single had been played on radio stations all over the world non-stop.

It almost made Jaemin feel as happy as planning their future with Jeno and Renjun did. Almost. They had celebrated with the band when the album sold gold, but Jaemin had much preferred the private celebration with Renjun and Jeno in the apartment Jeno had bought for them in Seoul. It was the first of many, he had promised.

They entered the last chorus just as the clock struck midnight. Confetti cannons went off in lieu of fireworks, shooting gold and green over the cheering audience. Jaemin could only see the first few rows and he smiled around the lyrics as he saw people pull those closest to them in for an embrace.

One of the girls that had been watching on the side of the stage was brave enough to dash onto the stage. She toppled over one of the cymbals and gripped Yukhei by his hair to jerk his head back and connect their lips. The mic caught his aborted moan and the wet sounds of their messy kiss.

Yukhei managed to catch onto the beat without aborting the kiss but the rest of the group ignored his faltering to push through until the end of the song. Those not making out sang along, and Jaemin’s heart was full of happiness.

_ it was a sunny place for shady people _

_ I was one of those shady people _

_ just one of those shady people _

_ and I don't know what happened _

_ why or where or how _

_ but fuck if I don't got that sunshine in my life _

_ right now _

Jaemin lingered on the last word and tilted his head to the side, eyes searching for Jeno and Renjun. They were wrapped around each other but watching Jaemin with fond smiles on their red-kissed lips.

Hendery took over for a guitar solo to keep the music going when Jaemin abandoned his mic. Jaemin jogged to the side of the stage and threw himself into Jeno and Renjun’s waiting arms with a laugh. He kissed them both, wrapped his arms around them, and nothing else in the loud concert hall mattered for that moment.

“You’ve still got a gig to finish”, Renjun teased but didn’t let go.

“Yeah yeah.” Jaemin kissed him, then Jeno, and then Renjun again. “I’ll finish it quickly and then we’ll celebrate, just the three of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end~
> 
> this has been such a fun au i'm almost sad to let it go :( but i've had a great time writing it, especially bc u guys have been reacting so generously. thank u so much to everyone!
> 
> if you like luwoo or tentae i've got some in my works. rec this to ur friends who only read finished fics, and please, if u read this far and felt even a twinge of emotion, comment and let me know <3
> 
> oh yeah, lyric credits to me i guess haha

**Author's Note:**

> if u enjoyed this and want to thank me, u could buy me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/tamburlaine) ♡
> 
> i'm also on [twitter](https://twitter.com/thetamburlaine1)


End file.
